


This Way Comes

by Richardlectersmuse



Series: By the Pricking of My Thumbs [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richardlectersmuse/pseuds/Richardlectersmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Something Wicked. Anastassia is showing more of her true nature but will it end in betrayal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

Anastassia Serdste, MD sat in a nearly bare room. Well-polished blond wood floors gleamed beneath her bare feet. A high backed chair had been chosen because it supported her posture well. She sat in deep concentration of the task at hand and the tip of a pink tongue was caught between teeth in doing so.

The gleaming red-brown wood of her cello sat between parted thighs. It was a beautiful piece of artistic mastery. The craquelure was stunning. It had cost her parents over fifty thousand dollars twenty-five years ago. The piece had been handcrafted in the early twentieth century by Alberto Blanchi.

Delicate fingertips had grooves worn into them from years of playing. She was left handed. Yet, the bow was held gently in her right hand. With a delicate stroke, the bow whispered across the strings with ease. Anastassia played without sheet music. It was a piece that she had composed herself and it was played from memory glissando style.

Suddenly, she frowned and paused for a moment. She almost looked pained. In truth, it was because she was trying not to throw the bow across the room. A low grumble escaped from her lips and she started the piece over again.

“Is something wrong ma Stasi?”

The accented voice ripped through her concentration. There was a shake of the head and that was it. She did not utter a word to the man.

The playing continued for another few hours. She would finish and then adjust what she felt that had gone wrong. It was not until she felt an ache in her back that Anastassia finally put the bow down. A slow inhale was taken and held. She was off on her breathing technique and immediately righted that problem before she nodded to herself. Anastassia was finally satisfied with the performance. The smattering of applause was heard from the man that sat on the far side of the vast room.  
“You play beautifully Anastassia. I believe this is your finest piece yet.” He did not look up from the pad of paper before him.

“Thank you.”

“Are you ready for this evening?”

“No. You know I detest playing in public Hannibal. It is just because that this is an excellent cause that I shall.”

“Good. The world needs to see more of you.” He was serious.

“The world has seen enough of me. If you care to recall that the media was flooded with pictures of us after the incident.” She was referring to what had happened a year prior. The kidnapping and rape left Anastassia with few physical scars. The other sort of scarring was something that she kept well hidden.

Hannibal Lecter looked up from what he was working on, his brow arched high. “You seem to be handling everything quite well ma Stassi. Or is this possibly a façade that you are putting on to keep people from noticing?”

Lecter knew that Anastassia only let the tears spill in the dark coverings of night. He saw the terror in her eyes when she was surprised by the unknown. The abduction and rapes had been brutal. Rohan Finn Hammerli tore not just through her body but her mind. Lecter himself had been unconscious through most of what she went through, until the last day. On that last day Anastassia Serdste killed the man that tried to murder her soul.

She sighed. It was a sorrowful sound whispered past the lips. Anastassia looked at her mentor briefly and then turned away. “I am holding up. There is no need to be concerned Dr. Lecter. Some days are simply easier than others.” Anastassia didn’t mention that there were times that she could still catch the scent of the man that would have killed her.

“You are not telling me the whole truth.” Lecter’s voice was concerned, yet stern.

Anastassia’s eyes were a rich copper color and now they closed. She counted to ten. “No I am not. There is no need for you to be troubled by this.” While they were speaking Anastassia had taken on the task of polishing the cello and wiping away her fingerprints from the fine wood. Satisfied, she put everything back into the case.

Hannibal Lecter had been sitting on the floor the entire time she was playing. He had been working on a drawing whilst listening. Anastassia kept the room completely empty of any sort of furniture or unneeded decoration – except the chair she used while playing.

If anyone besides Anastassia had seen Lecter, they would be surprised. His feet were bare and he wore just a pair of jeans and a white oxford shirt, which he left untucked. He would never dress that way in his own home or for public consumption. In Anastassia’s home it was preferred. He rose with ease, leaving the pencil and paper on the hardwood floor. It only took a few steps with Lecter’s long stride and then he was standing before her.

“Anastassia, you need to see someone. You need to speak of what you endured. Only then will the memories become less painful.” He looked into her eyes and saw a flash of defiance. No one else would dare to give him a look like that. She was, as always, the exception.

Sighing softly once more, Anastassia knew that there would be no point and arguing. “Then do you have a name for me?”

“Yes. I believe you and Alana Bloom would get along quite well. You two are very similar in many ways. Yet, you two are diverse enough that her opinion could make a difference.”

“I have told my story over and over again to various people in law enforcement. I do not need others knowing what happened in that room Hannibal.” She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Anastassia knew if she did not agree it would become a source of contention between them. “ If you insist, I shall make an appointment tomorrow.”

Lecter stroked the side of her cheek with the backs of his knuckles, it was a gesture of the fondness he held for the younger woman. “Very well. Just make sure that it is done first thing tomorrow ma Stassi.”

“Of course Hannibal.” Trying not to grumble out the words proved to be quite difficult.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. “We need to eat and then dress for the evening Anastassia. Would you prefer to dine in or out?”

Rising from the chair, she laughed softly. “Silly question, in of course.”

“Then you are on kitchen duty this evening. I have a few things to do first.”

“You finally trust me in the kitchen. I am amazed.” Anastassia smiled fondly at her mentor.

“Yes. You have endured my lessons for a year now. I think you can be trusted. Besides, your kitchen as fully and as well stocked as mine, finally.”

A light hit her eyes, perhaps it was from the late afternoon sunshine streaming in. Perhaps it was from something much more personal. “Well after all, I do know the best butcher in town.”

He kissed the top of her head and walked off, Lecter only broke stride to pick up his drawing supplies up off of the floor. Anastassia stood there for a moment, watching him. A low chuckle given, she shook her head with affection before heading into the spacious kitchen.

Anastassia took out the ‘lamb’ loin chops from the refrigerator. In the time it took to turn from the kitchen to the counter, she decided that the chops would be done with just a sear accompanied by mustard and herbs. While the chops sat in their dressing, she started on the salad. Dinner would be more of a simple fare, due to the time constraint. The salad was something fitting for the season; a mixture of arugula, pear, and asiago cheese. It would be served in large martini glasses with few drops of excellent olive oil and fresh cracked black pepper. Dessert was even more straightforward; just a blood orange sorbet that had already been prepared earlier in the day.

Deciding against the formal dining room, the table was set in the smaller informal one. This table only sat eight people and was typically not used for anything besides Anastassia’s meals when she was alone. Somehow, because of the evening planned, the intimate setting was more appealing than the large formal dining space that she and Hannibal Lecter normally used. Adding a finishing touch, a bottle of freshly opened 2008 Decades 5 Stagecoach Petit Verdot was placed on the table to breathe.

Dinner was casual, They spoke in low tones in regards to the relaxing day spent together. neither of them had dressed for the evening yet. Anastassia looked up and studied her dinner companion for a moment.

“Hannibal, why do you not date?”

Lecter took a sip of wine before speaking. “I have no need to date Anastassia. I have all I need from a companion with you.” He returned her studious gaze. “Are you trying to say that you wish to see another man ma Stassi?”

There was humor to her laughter and she shook her head. “No Hannibal. I have no desire to see someone else. My life is complicated as it is. I feel no need to complicate it further. But I remember you with other women, from when I was younger. So, needless to say curiosity got the better of me.”

The fork and knife pairing that Lecter was holding were placed quietly on the plate. “I am satisfied with what we have Anastassia. You make no demands of me. You and I enjoy the same luxuries that life has to offer. Besides, I can share all of my life with you now. Why would I wish to see another?”

She pushed her plate away, leaving half of the meal. Pouring herself so more wine, Anastassia spoke quietly. “Did it bother you that I had known for years about your other life?”

“I could feel the tendrils of fear attack my gut when you laughed in Hammerli’s face. I had but two options; trust you or kill you. I had no desire to do the latter. You mean a great deal to me Anastassia. You have for nearly a quarter of a century. I would like for you to share in more of my life, not just the gourmet side of things.

“I don’t know if I can. I really do not have much of a stomach for the butchering. Odd is it not? Given that I am a surgeon. The aftermath of the butchering does not seem to bother me any longer.”

“It did at first?”

“Yes. It bothered me a great deal actually.” She looked wistful for a moment. “But it was you Hannibal. You had your reasons for doing such. I trusted you with my entirety. You were my protector, mentor, confidant, and more. You were and still are my closest friend. You never minded when the media got ahold of something that I said or did. You brushed it away like it was a piece of lint on your finest of suits. It did not matter. All that ever seemed to matter was that I was safe and happy.” She paused to take another sip of the wine. “That is why I never said anything. I had no desire to lose you. After a while, it just became part of the man I knew.”

“Why did you not tell me that you knew of my – proclivities?”

“I did not wish to frighten you. I did not want you to think that anything had changed between us because I knew.”

“Has it changed?”

Anastassia’s brow furrowed, thinking over the question for a heartbeat or two. “In a strange way yes it did change. I respected you more because of it.”

Lecter looked baffled. “Why is that?”

“Because no one knew but me and that was powerful. Plus, you were able to keep that part of your life such a secret. I knew, because of that, I was safe with you.”

Leaning in, Lecter brushed his thumb along the lower swell of Anastassia’s lip. He smiled ever so slightly. “Thank you ma Stassi. There are no words that fully describe how much I appreciate you.” He glanced at his watch. “It is time to get dressed.”

“Do you need anything or do you have everything here?”

Anastassia had her own suite in his home and so Lecter had the same in her spacious home. “I am fine, thank you for inquiring.” He rose and went to his own suite of rooms.

Taking the bottle and pouring a half glass of wine, she stood there just staring. This was the first time in a year that the media would be out in force around her once more. The idea of it all made her ill. Grimacing, she finished the wine. It was time to dress for the evening.

While Anastassia always looked perfectly made up, she was fairly straightforward with her looks. She did spend a few moments longer than necessary lingering under the hot spray of the shower. Her gown was black and rather simple. The halter style neck would keep her arms free. The dress itself stayed snug across her slender figure and then flared out right below the hip. The circle skirt was cut on a wide bias with a layer of dark red silk was added beneath. The small slit in the front of the dress gave a glimpse of a swirl of red with each step. Anastassia looked stunning. With the red, it was as if she was walking on fire. Long hair was pulled up and back. Those shining lockers were the color coffee untouched by cream. A thick cascade of curls accented the richness of silken tresses. A wisp of bangs slanted over her left eye and the knot of hair was pulled back off center and to the right. A comb that had been her grandmother’s held everything in place. The makeup was kept simple; except her full lips. Those were painted with a rich Boudreaux color.

Heading into the room she used for practice, her brow furrowed when she did not see the case that held the cello there.

“I have already placed it in the car ma Stassi.” The voice behind her said.

“Oh.” She had not known he was there. “Which vehicle are we taking?”

“The XJR, I took into consideration that the cello needed space. Granted, I do enjoy driving your Roadster.”

The British racing green XJR Jaguar was a beautifully sleek vehicle. Anastassia used it primarily in bad weather and in the winter. She also owned a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster. It was a sleek red convertible that was perfect for driving in the hot and humid Baltimore summer. Both cars were incredibly expensive by most standards. Between the two vehicles there was over half a million dollars spent. Fortunately for Anastassia, she had the finances to provide such luxury items for herself.

“Perhaps a drive after this is over tonight shall be in order?”

“Perhaps.” Hannibal Lecter looked at his companion. She was a stunning woman. He could not help but think that angels would weep over the beauty that was Anastassia Nicolette Serdste.“Tu es ma joie de vivre.” The words were soft, barely audible.

Anastassia heard them all the same. “Et dans tes bras c'est mon destin.”

Curling her into his arms, he held her close for a moment. Lecter was feeling somewhat sentimental this evening. He traced a fingertip down her bare back. The single digit followed a scar that ran from her shoulder blade all the way down to the base of her spine. It had been left there by the man that had abducted them. She had many scars such as that one.

Although he did not know, Lecter was the reason why Anastassia was comfortable with the multitude of scars that Hammerli had left on her body. Even when they were still fresh and raw, he had never looked at her any different than before. There may have even been something more in his gaze after finding out that she knew his secret. The scars never mattered. It was the fact that she held him high with adoration and admiration, even knowing that secret. That was what mattered.

Anastassia was leaning back in the luxurious leather seat of the car with her eyes closed. She was trying to relax. They were driving out of the city and to Cloisters Castle in Lutherville, MD. Lecter had his right hand resting lightly on the top of her thigh. His dark eyes cut over to her.

“How are you feeling Anastassia?”

“A bit nervous. I haven’t played in front of anyone but you and my cello instructor for years.”

Lecter smirked just a bit. “Then you need to only concentrate on me ma Stassi.”

She laughed softly. “I normally will only concentrate on you when you are near.”

“Good girl. It should be that way.” He was almost playful in the moment. Reaching up, Lecter stroked a fingertip down the décolleté of her dress.

“It has been for a long time Hannibal.” Her voice was serious. She abruptly changed the subject. “My mother and her charities, I am not quite sure how I got railroaded in to doing this.”

“She is your mother; that is how.”

“True. Very true. At least it is a good cause. The foundation is one that I have supported my entire adult life, so I really couldn’t say no.”

The charity was one that her parents started to help students of the arts afford their educations. It was based on two things, need and skill. The event would help raise tuition for students to attend Julliard, private lessons, or specific conservatories. The night was planned for local talent to show their skills as artists. Anastassia was opening the event. The ones that would follow came from typically underprivileged lives. The young men and women entertaining this evening were some of the finest artists in the area. The event would also be hosting an auction for local art work, musicians, poetry and prose reading.

“Who is doing the catering Anastassia? Do you know?”

She had to think for a moment and then nodded. “Zeffert and Gold is the name. I have never used them personally, but my mother swears by them for events of this size.”

“What is ‘this size’? Alas, ma Stassi, you have left me ill prepared for the event.”

“I apologize Hannibal. It is only 150-200 people, thankfully.” She looked a touch on the sheepish side for the chastisement. “For you I pre-ordered the steak au poivre and for myself I took the vegetarian option. It is just a simple roasted vegetable strudel. I am unsure why my mother did the event this way. Even the start is so late in the evening. It is why we had a meal earlier.”

He nodded and turned the wheel, they had arrived. “Excellent choices ma Stassi, although I am more pleased that you can enjoy my cooking rather than the tripe that they serve at these events.”

Anastassia laughed softly, leaning over she kissed his cheek. “It pleases me the same.” The valet was opening her door for her as she spoke. Lecter came over to the passenger side, offering a hand to her. Speaking quietly, he informed the young man about the cello in the back and the fact that it needed to be delivered quite quickly into the castle itself. A press of two twenties into the young man’s hand helped considerably.

Lecter took his companion’s hand and threaded it through his arm, letting her slender fingers rest upon his forearm. Arm in arm they prepared to enter the castle. The avoidance of media was impossible and the paparazzi swarmed around the pair like sharks going after their next meal. Polite and to the point, they were able to slip past the feeding frenzy fairly quickly.

Once inside, the pair split away from one another. Anastassia went to prepare and Lecter went to mingle with a few of the night’s guests. There was the ringing of a bell to call everyone into the room that was set up for both dining and the stage. Jael Serdste took center stage and began to speak.

“Thank you for coming tonight ladies and gentlemen. For those that do not know me, I am Jael Serdste. Thirty years ago my daughter started to show an aptitude for music. Her father and I wished to cultivate that within her. She was sent to some of the finest instructors that Baltimore had to offer. While she was there, Anastassia met other children with the same aptitude. Unfortunately, they came from lesser means. These children often times went without in order for their parents to pay for these lessons. My husband and I were horrified by this. We made sure that the children had what they needed to continue with their education. Unfortunately, there are so many children out there that need the extra help. We provide for as many as we can. Please help. With that, I give you my daughter, Dr. Anastassia Serdste.”

The applause was deafening when she took the stage. Anastassia nodded to the crowd and without fanfare she began to play. She played her prized cello unaccompanied. The sorrowful sound played from the delicate strings. It was a musical tale of love lost and love found, only to lose it for eternity. There were no words, just the delicate notes that were lovingly created by her hands. The piece lasted only twenty minutes. Yet, when she was finished, there was barely a dry eye in the house. Hannibal was the first to stand, giving praise to the performance. Others followed suit very quickly. Applause fell quickly for the musician the way the rain falls at midnight on a hot summer night. Setting the cello aside, Anastassia rose and took the stage in a different way. One of the young people in the program rushed out to collect the instrument.

The lights lit Anastassia’s steps. She looked beautiful under the spotlight. The dress did what it was made to do, she walked upon fire in the night. At the podium, she paused.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your kindness. The Serdste Foundation for the Arts was set up over twenty-five years ago. My parents wished to give other children the opportunity to do what I so loved and that was play my instrument. Instruments are costly. Lessons are as well. But because of your donations to the Foundation, we are able to help almost ten thousand young people to achieve their dreams. We cannot do this without you. To support such a large number is difficult for one family to do. We need all of our families to stand together and make a dream become a reality. Every dollar generated by this event will go to the Serdste Foundation in order to help those that need it most. There is no one on our payroll. We do not accept a single cent for ourselves. So, please bid on the auctions. Donate your time and efforts. And please, give the gift that will give for a lifetime, help pay for just a single lesson if you can. Our world would be bland without the music and color that we are so very blessed to have. We need your support. Thank you.”

Giving another nod to the crowd, she smiled and slipped away off stage. Dinner would be starting shortly. After checking to make sure her cello was being properly cared for, she entered the dining room to find Hannibal Lecter. He was seated with her parents at a large table. Her hand glanced across his shoulder as she moved to take a seat. Lecter rose to pull the seat out for her. At the same time, he took her hand gently, turning it over. His lips grazed against the inside of her wrist.

“You played beautifully ma Stassi. I am very proud of you.”

Her parents chimed in with the same response. Anastassia blushed beautifully next to her dinner companion. “Thank you. Thank you all.”

The dinner courses were interspersed with local talent showing what they had learned. Young men and women read poetry and prose, they played their instruments, they sang for the crowd gathered. It was truly a sight to behold. Dessert was served and the last act of the night was coming on. It was an operatic piece. Anastassia excused herself momentarily.

A handsome young man took the stage shortly after she left the table. He began to sing. His rich strong baritone rang out through the crowd. The piece was from Rigoletto by Verdi. The young man was playing the part of Rigoletto from the title scene of piangi fanciulla. Off stage a woman began to sing. Lecter’s chin shot upwards, he recognized the voice.

Anastassia stepped out onto the stage with the young man. Together they sang the duet made for baritone and soprano exquisitely. When the music was finished, the pair linked hands and took a bow together amidst a standing ovation. Giving each other a hug, then a kiss on the cheek the two departed without another word. Hannibal Lecter felt a cold rush through his veins. It was the first time that he had ever seen Anastassia show affection to another male outside of her family. He did not like it. At all.

Her parents gushed over the performance when Anastassia returned to the table. Lecter pulled her close to kiss the shell of her ear. Whatever he whispered against the delicate flesh there made her blush.

“Thank you everyone.”

“Anastassia, how did you sneak this by without any of us knowing?” Her mother asked.

“Antonio, the young man I was singing with, approached me a couple of months ago and asked me to do a duet. I have no idea how he knew I could sing. I so rarely sing anywhere outside of the car anymore.”

“You do us all a great disservice because of that ma Stassi.”

Leaning, she kissed his cheek. “Thank you Hannibal.”

The auction results were being tallied. The dinner was over. People mingled over drinks. Anastassia was the center of attention, which made her cling more to Lecter and her parents. Seeing one of her colleagues, she excused herself for a moment to speak with them.

Antonio came up to Lecter to introduce himself. The young man’s smile was sly and he leaned in to whisper something in Lecter’s ear.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Lecter, or do you prefer the title of Chesapeake Ripper?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Antonio Paravaci smiled warmly at the older man. It was the perfect mask for being in public. Lecter did not react with surprise as Paravaci thought. There was a slight tilt of his head to the side and confusion touched his eyes in a world class performance.

“I beg your pardon Mr. Paravaci?”

“You heard me Dr. Lecter.”

“Yes, I did. I must inform you that I have no idea what it is that you speak of.”

“I understand. You do not wish to admit such. Understandable, given the circumstances, but I will give you the option of meeting elsewhere. Actually, no, there is no other option. I shall see you at three o’clock in the afternoon this Monday. Ciao Dr. Lecter.” Antonio Paravaci walked away without another word.

Fingertips brushed lightly down Lecter’s spine and he stiffened. Turning swiftly he was met with the warm smile of Anastassia Serdste. Lecter was taken aback. It was rare for anyone to have the ability to startle him, especially Anastassia. He knew her scent. He knew the delicate sounds of her footfalls. Seeing him relax visibly, Anastassia spoke first.

“Hannibal? What is wrong?” The smile had faded and turned to a frown.

“We will discuss it when we leave ma Stassi.”

Anastassia nodded gently and threaded her arm through his. “Perhaps it is time for us to leave then?”

“Agreed.”

The ride home was quiet. They had left the party somewhat earlier than what made Jael Serdste happy. Anastassia made her mother feel a bit better by leaving a large donation of funds to the foundation. The two doctors spoke in hushed tones on the way back to Anastassia’s home. She puzzled over what happened between Lecter and the young man Antonio Paravaci.

“Is he a threat Hannibal?”

“I am not sure yet. I am positive that he will use the information for blackmail. What sort of blackmail, I do not know.”

“I do not like the sound of this.”

“Nor do I. Alas, it has happened. So, it will be taken care of promptly.”

Anastassia squeezed his hand lightly. She knew that he was concerned, although, Lecter did not appear to be worried in the least. She was consoled by the fact that it would be taken care of promptly; if there indeed were an issue.

Lecter returned the squeeze. With a flick of eyes, he looked to his companion. “To paraphrase a friend – it is not a good idea to threaten a man that spends his days thinking of killing.”

They ended the conversation upon reaching Anastassia’s home. Upon arrival, they went their separate ways within. Anastassia needed to place the cello in its proper place. They both changed and met in the kitchen. She was brewing them both large mugs of tea, when Lecter walked in.

“Thank you ma Stassi.”

“Quite welcome.” She smiled gently at him. “Shall we go out onto the balcony and enjoy the tea?”  
“With you dressed like that, I would hope it would be the back balcony.” He eyed her clothing choice. Anastassia wore nothing except one of his old dress shirts. It was a habit of her’s that Lecter found quite strange and not quite appropriate. He indulged her habit nonetheless.

She chuckled softly. “Of course, indecent exposure is not one of my proclivities Hannibal.”

“Tell me more of these proclivities Dr. Serdste.”

She laughed at him. The sound was warm and welcoming. With a shake of her head, she spoke. “You won’t like me when I am psychoanalyzed Dr. Lecter.” She recalled the story of the words that Will Graham spoke to Lecter upon meeting.

They laughed together. Lecter stepped closer to her. Setting the mug of tea down, Anastassia reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Pressed close together, he kissed her lips fondly. “I have spent a small fortune on sleepwear for you over the years and still you procure my cast offs every chance you get.”

Anastassia leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I am comforted by your scent.”

“It is that simple?”

“But of course.”

He shook his head. Lecter’s eyes searched Anastassia’s darker ones. She was nearly as tall as he was and he looked directly into the fathomless depths. This was the only person in the world that he trusted completely. His conscious was turned off to everyone but this single woman. It amazed him in many ways. The simple fact that he could truly care for anyone since his sister was killed astonished him. Lecter oft times wondered if he used Anastassia as a replacement for Mischa. In delving deeper into the thought he wondered if the two women would have been anything alike.

“I am worried about you Hannibal.”

“Whatever for?”

“Whatever happened to you at the event has you bothered.”

“I am that easy to read ma Stassi?”

“No. I just know you that well.”

“You shouldn’t worry Anastassia.” He tried to soothe her.

“I will worry. There is nothing you can do about that Hannibal.”

Releasing her, Lecter chuckled softly. They went up the staircase and out onto the back balcony. The view was beautiful. A mixture of city lights and trees that were just started to turn with the oncoming fall filled the horizon. Anastassia sat down in one of the chairs. Lecter took the time to set his mug of tea down and went back inside. She puzzled over the abrupt departure and before she could say something he had returned.

A large cashmere throw had been taken from the back of the large chair in the bedroom; Lecter took the time to cover her with the soft weight of the blanket. Sitting down next to her, he sipped the tea.

“Thank you.”

“I do not need you getting chilled.”

Looking out into the night, Anastassia spoke once more. “We have changed Hannibal.”

“In what way ma Stassi?”

“Between us.”

“Oh? Please explain.”

“A few years ago, we would never have done this. We would have never sat outside in the middle of the night on the balcony. We might have had sex.” She laughed softly. “But we would have never just sat here because we could.”

Lecter reached over and took her hand in his. Drawing it upwards he kissed the back of her slender hand with warmth and affection. “Our lives changed after the ordeal with Hammerli my dear. I have always trusted you. With every inch of my being I have trusted you, but now that trust has grown deeper. You have proven to me that you are mine in so many ways.” He looked upwards at the night sky, studying the stars. “I have never been as close to any other person as I am you Anastassia. Even my aunt, I had to remain guarded in many senses. I have never been truly able to share my world. With you, I am able.” He paused and then began again. “Even I need comfort now and again. Apparently you give that to me.” Turning he looked at her. “You are mine Anastassia Nicoletta Serdste. You are mine fully. You are my paradox.”

She nodded. Anastassia pulled her hand from his grasp. Fingers gently splayed against his cheek. A single digit caressed along the sharpness of Lecter’s cheekbone.

“Is that why you looked angered when I kissed Antonio’s cheek after the performance?”

Lecter was startled. “I am surprised, with the lighting set up, that you could see that.”

“I couldn’t. I could feel it when I returned to you.”

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“I believe it has been said Hannibal that you have the eyes of a mourner and lips that bespoke both cruelty and kindness. I do not recall where the line comes from, but it is so true. While you protect your emotions, I can feel the heat of them coming from your skin.”

“Have I ever been cruel to you Anastassia?”

“No. Never.”

“Good. I would be abhorred to know that you have found me to be cruel to you.”

“Perhaps when you were grading my exams all though years ago…” She teased. “Hannibal, I have known you almost my entire life. I could not think that of you. Everything you do is precise and has meaning. I may not always understand, but I know you are being genuine to yourself. I do not find savagery in that.”

“Thank you.”

Anastassia mused while listening to the wind rustle through the leaves. “Do you remember when I stopped calling you Dr. Lecter and began calling you Hannibal?”

“Yes. It was directly after I took your virginity from you.” He remembered the night in great detail.

“Do you know why?”

“There was a reason besides the intimacy we shared?”

“Yes.”

“Will you elaborate, my dear?”

“Yes, but not tonight. What are you going to do about Antonio?”

“That answer will have to wait until I speak with him again. I do not know his plans so I cannot formulate one of my own.”

“Not even a mental outline?”

“He will be disposed of. That is the only outcome I can give you.”

“Will you need my help?”

Lecter turned his head sharply. He was genuinely surprised with what he considered to be an offer rather than a question. “You are offering to dispose of him.” He made it a statement.

“Yes.”

He smiled a secretive smile. Leaning over, Lecter brushed his lips against his companion’s cheek. “I would be proud to accept your help then ma Stassi.”

Leaving the tea mugs where they sat, Lecter rose. His arm slid beneath Anastassia’s legs and the other behind her back. Lifting her with ease, they exited the night air and went inside.

Lecter set Anastassia back down to her feet while he took a seat at the vanity. The younger woman was pulled close so that she sat between his legs upon the thick carpet. The house was quiet and neither felt the need to speak yet.

Lecter started to undo the rest of Anastassia’s hair that had been pulled up for the evening. He did not comb it but rather let it fall like a ripple of silk down her back. Running fingers through her dark tresses, he untangled the silken locks. Since it was rare that Anastassia used hair products to keep her curls in place, it was easy to do.

Anastassia was only 33 years old. Lecter was nearly 20 years older than her. In the light of the room, she looked far younger than she was with the tumble of curls that fell past mid-back. In that moment he felt as if they had both gone back in time. He picked up something from the tabletop and began the painstaking task of removing her make-up. While Anastassia’s eyes were closed, Lecter studied her freshly scrubbed face. This was his preference. To see her beauty as it truly was, rather than with the mask of make-up.

Lecter removed the pieces of jewelry that were still at her ears and wrist. Setting the jewelry aside, he smiled at the serenity of the moment. Rising, he took her hand to permit Anastassia to stand once again. Their eyes met and the gazes did not waver. With a skilled touch, Hannibal Lecter unbuttoned the oxford dress shirt that she had put on earlier.

Anastassia did something similar. She helped Lecter out of the shirt and pants that he wore. Her fingers traced across the lines of muscle over his chest and abdomen, gently. Dipping low, she helped him step out of the pants. While still kneeling before her mentor, Anastassia looked up. She saw his arousal fully.

She looked up at him with the innocence of an angel just before falling from heaven. Anastassia had a delicate touch. Her fingertips caressed at his thighs and stroked downwards at the same moment her lips found the tip of his manhood. She drew that tip into the warm wet confines of her mouth. Lecter groaned softly and had to stop himself from sinking further into the depths forcefully. He had to step back. She followed all the same and never broke the position before him. His back to the wall, for support, permitted Lecter to enjoy his protégé’s ministrations.

Anastassia moved agonizingly slow. She was in a mood and it was to torment Lecter. A gentle scrape of teeth along the head made him shiver. She began taking him just a bit deeper with each stroke and then retreat. Lecter took a handful of her hair and tugged, bringing her eyes upwards to meet his own.

“Play nice ma Stassi.” He rasped.

She smiled as best she could and continued. She stroked him, with both her mouth and fingers. Long nails slid underneath and ran from the base of Lecter’s shaft down his scrotum. Tugging and playing, she teased him even more. He could feel the vibrations from her mouth. Each little sound Anastassia made was felt to Lecter’s core. He couldn’t stand another moment with her like this and pulled her back.

“Enough.”

Lecter chuckled when he caught Anastassia’s narrowed gaze. She would not have stopped without his direction. He helped her back to her feet only to take her into the vast bed. They laid together touching and whispering. The pressure that had been building in Lecter finally dissipated enough that he wished to continue. His fingers traced over Anastassia’s scars while his lips caressed her ear.

Finally, Lecter rested between her parted thighs. She embraced the weight of him with her body. In the dark of night they were joined together. Soft pleasure filled cries filled the room. The cries were only muffled by hungry lips finding purchase with each other. This night Lecter did not take what he thought was his. Instead, Anastassia did the taking – only to give back even more.

Their lovemaking lasted into the wee hours of the morning. When Anastassia woke, she was very much in the same position as when she finally drifted off to sleep. Sleep only came for both of them with dawn breaking through the sky. Nestled in Lecter’s arms, she stretched. His eyes opened ever so slightly to look down upon the woman he held.

“Good morning.” His voice was rough with sleep.

“Good morning Hannibal.” She blushed. It was unusual to wake up with another person in her bed.

“Hungry?”

“Famished.”

She kissed him again and rose from the bed. Lecter smiled to himself, enjoying the view of the lovely woman as she walked off to the bathroom. He could hear the morning routine as he lay back against the sheets.

“I will start breakfast if you make the coffee Hannibal.”

“I believe it is a date then ma Stassi.” He rose to follow his own morning routine as Anastassia walked out the door and headed down to the kitchen.

They spoke quietly as breakfast was being made. She started with a warmed grapefruit and orange selection. A butter brown sugar sauce with roasted coconut was added to the warmed citrus fusion. Caviar butter topped fresh toasted bagels was served with ‘ham’. A final item was prepared, Gruyère cheese topped waffle tartines.

They ate quietly in the small breakfast nook off the kitchen. The room was quite small. But it was filled with a glorious two person table and a neatly arranged fireplace. It was one of Lecter’s favorite places to relax within Anastassia’s home.

“I am meeting Will Graham for lunch.”

“Oh? Whatever for?”

“The latest case that the FBI has is making Will a bit worse.”

Anastassia looked up, thoughtful. “Will you help him or send him in a different direction?”

“Help. The person that they are looking for is quite rude. He has insulted my work on several occasions.”

Chuckling softly, Anastassia looked positively amused. “In what way did he insult you?”

“He compares himself to me.” Lecter tsk’ed at the notion.

She pursed her lips slightly in thought. “Perhaps invite him here for lunch then Hannibal. The environment is easier to relax in than your office or somewhere in public.”

“What is wrong with my office?”

“There is nothing wrong with it. It is not conducive to relaxation alas.”

“You make a fine point my dear.”

“I will make lunch and then afterwards become scarce so you and Will may take the time you need to discuss your newest fan.”

Pulling the phone from his pocket, Lecter did something that he loathed. He sent a text to Will. It wasn’t much, just a statement to meet at Anastassia’s home. “Done.”

“I believe seared scallop salad, lobster and corn chowder served in bread bowls, and then a dessert of bread pudding with whisky sauce should suit us for the afternoon meal.”

“You have nothing more – suitable?”

“No. I need not to eat so much animal protein. Seafood doesn’t bother me at least.”

Lecter nodded. “Is that not a little heavy for the American standard of lunch?”

A little shrug was given. “Fall is upon us and the days are cool. I believe that would be a meal worthy with the chill of this early fall.”

“And you are in need of comfort food.”

She laughed. “Yes, I suppose I do need a bit of comfort food now and again.”

“Very well then, you need to get started then. I shall clear the table.” Leaning closer, Lecter tucked an errant curl back behind her ear before starting the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day progressed quickly. Hannibal Lecter left on a quick errand. Anastassia was planning on serving the meal with a chardonnay that she favored. While preparing the meal, she had discovered that there was only single bottle left in the cellar. This was a specific wine, Bouchard Pere & Fils 2007 Corton-Charlemagne Grand Cru. and nothing else seemed to fit as well with the meal. As usual, Lecter was both pleased and amused by Anastassia’s tastes. While she finished preparing lunch, he decided to venture out to find another bottle. She was sitting on the sofa, knitting using an exquisite cashmere yarn, when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find a smiling Will Graham. Anastassia spoke warmly. “Please Will, come in.”

“Thank you.”

He followed behind Anastassia as she took him through the large home and into the less formal sitting room. Placing the knitting back in the basket she turned to him and spoke.

“Please, have a seat Will. May I get you something to drink? Some tea perhaps?”

He shook his head. “No thank you Dr. Serdste. I’m fine. Where is Dr. Lecter?”

Taking a seat herself, she smiled gently at the nervous man. “I understand in the business side of things that you call me Dr. Serdste. Please Will, you are a guest in my home, Anastassia is fine.”

“Thank you Anastassia.”

“Hannibal had to run a quick errand for me. He should not be long at all.”

They chatted for a little while. It was just mundane chit-chat. Both Will and Anastassia were enjoying each other’s company when a timer went off. Anastassia rose from her seat and asked Will to follow.

“I have some finishing touches to put on lunch; let’s continue this conversation in the kitchen?”

“I am sorry Anastassia. I did not realize I was interrupting your lunch. Dr. Lecter told me to meet him here at one in the afternoon.”

The kitchen smelled wonderful. The aroma of the meal teased the air and the senses. She laughed softly. “Will, the idea was that you would be joining us for lunch. So please? Will you join us?”

Will looked embarrassed for a brief moment and then nodded. “I would be delighted to. Thank you.”

“Take a seat at the bar Will. Are you sure there is nothing I might get you?” She smiled.

“Water please?”

She pulled a heavy crystal glass from a cabinet and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. The top of the water bottle was opened in her slender, yet strong, hands. Pouring the glass to half full, she placed both the glass and the bottle in front of Will Graham.

“How are you doing these days Will?”

He gave the same reply he always gave. “Fine, and you?”

Anastassia made a face at him. She was relaxed and at ease in her own home. She would not interfere with Lecter’s relationship with the man, but she did like the man quite a bit. After the ordeal that she and Lecter faced a year ago, she was not comfortable with people that she did not know well. Will Graham was one of the few exceptions. “Will, I am a physician. I can see with my own eyes that you are not fine.”

There was a spark of anger in Will’s bright blue eyes. “What has Dr. Lecter told you?”

Blinking in surprise, she shook her head. “He said you would be coming out for lunch.” She paused and sighed. “Will, Hannibal does not tell me of his patients or of his conversations with you. You have nothing to fear there. You are clammy with sweat and pale. Your eyes twitch nervously and you are having a bit of a problem with repetitive motions. You cheeks look as if they burn with a low grade fever. It wouldn’t surprise me if you have had a headache that has lasted a while. How do I know all of this? I can see you with my own two eyes.”

“I am sorry Anastassia. I didn’t mean to – “

“No you didn’t. There is no reason to be sorry. I do worry of course Will. Hannibal is quite fond of you.”

She turned to remove the freshly baked round loaves of bread. They would be turned into bread bowls shortly. The salad was made and a couple of sprays of truffle oil and wine were added to the greens from a kitchen atomizer. The soup was stirred and the whisky sauce reduction was checked upon. Leaning against the counter, Anastassia looked at Will.

“Will. Please get yourself checked out. Something is amiss.”

“That is why I see Dr. Lecter on a regular basis.”

“I think this is more physical than mental. Something is not right Will.” She spoke gently.

He nodded and in a quiet voice said a simple thank you once more.

“Anastassia? Would you mind too much if I asked you a rather personal question?”

“Not at all. I do not have a problem answering personal questions. If it is too personal I will let you know.”

“Thank you. I just find your relationship with Dr. Lecter unusual. I was wondering if you would tell me a bit more about it. How did you meet each other and start a relationship?”

Anastassia laughed softly. It was an often asked question. She was internally guarded about giving any information to anyone that could be used against Lecter, this was fairly public knowledge. “I introduced myself to him via a letter first and then walked up to him and thanked him.”

Will looked puzzled. “I don’t understand.”

“Will, how much do you know about my relationship with Hannibal?”

“Not much, to be honest.” Will admitted.

“I will start from the beginning. I never did any undergraduate work. When I was seven I took the MCATs and passed with a perfect score. They re-administered the test to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. Because of this, I was admitted directly to Hopkins. There were quite a few stipulations that I had to follow and asking permission from my instructors prior to attending their class was one of them. Hannibal agreed to allow me in his class.”

Will Graham listened quietly. “It makes a bit more sense now.”

“Ah the wheels are turning yes? After the first class was over I introduced myself to him and said thank you. I think Hannibal was fascinated by me. I have seen old home videos of myself before and I was a rather unusual child. Through the course of doing classwork with Hannibal, he was introduced to my parents. We were at the opera and saw each other there. I introduced my parents to him. Hannibal and my father had a lot in common, oddly enough. Alas, my father wouldn’t know a patella from paella.” She smiled with fondness over the mention of her father.

Graham smiled hearing the mention of her father. He knew Senator Serdste from the ordeal of Anastassia’s kidnapping and thought highly of the man. “Please, continue.”

“Dad thought it would be a good idea that I had a mentor as well as a guardian that went to school with me and he spoke to Hannibal about it. Very soon it wasn’t just about medical school. I was taught the arts, food, how to dance properly. I had already been playing the cello for a couple of years and with Hannibal I had even more instruction and reason to play. Once I got a little older, I would accompany him to events as well. He was very much like my father in many ways. The older I got, the more our relationship changed. I became his protégé. Hannibal went from being a surgeon to practicing psychiatry and that also gave us a different outlook. I believe I was sixteen then.” She looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. “Easing into a more intimate relationship just happened naturally. Hannibal was the closest person to me and I trusted him completely, often times more than I trusted myself.”

“You lost me there.”

“Judgment is flawed. We judge through our own life experiences. A simplistic example would be saying I like the color blue. If I saw an object that was blue and the other was pink, I am more likely to judge the blue as being better or favorable because of my own bias. So, I knew that if I needed to see something from a different perspective that Hannibal would be the one I could expose the thoughts to.”

“Didn’t he have a uh- personal relationship with other women?”

“Yes, of course. If he was interested in another woman we would simply cease that part of our relationship. It was very simple Will.”

“Do you love him Anastassia?”

Even though the question had been brought up many times in the past, it always made her cringe. “I love Hannibal Lecter dearly. I am not in love with him. I do not wish to marry or otherwise interfere in his life. What we have works for us. I believe he would say something very much along the same lines.”

“He is different with you. I suppose that is why I am so curious.”

“Have you ever heard the song Iris before?”

“GooGoo Dolls?”  
“Yes. Hannibal and I have seen each other bleed. We both hide in plain sight from the world often times. Everyone needs someone that they are able to open the shrouds of darkness and remove the masks that the rest of the world is given. So sometimes with that person the rest of the world is gifted with a glimpse into what they are normally not permitted to see.” This would be as open as she would be with Graham. It was personal, but not overly so.

Anastassia started to sing part of the chorus to Will Graham. She could be so clinical at times that few people knew she was voice trained. The song surprised him greatly.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
The door opened in that moment. Hannibal Lecter walked in from the garage carrying a small sack. Pausing to kiss Anastassia’s cheek, he greeted Will Graham with more warmth than his usual cool demeanor. “Good afternoon Will. It is a pleasure to see you again.”

Rising, Will offered a hand to Lecter. “Always a pleasure Dr. Lecter.”

“Has Anastassia been keeping you occupied while I was out?” He smiled upon hearing her laughter.

“Yes. She is a delightful hostess.” Will’s own smile faltered slightly. He was embarrassed to have had the moment of openness with Anastassia, brief as it were.

“Is something wrong Will?”

“No. Not at all. I was just enjoying being serenaded.” He did smile this time.

“Hannibal will you please uncork the bottles of wine and put them in the decanters?” Anastassia asked.

“Of course my dear.” Lecter worked while talking to Will. “Serenaded?”

“Yes. Anastassia was kind enough to grace me with part of a song in explanation. It worked well.”

“Ma Stassi, what were you singing?”

“GooGoo Dolls.”

“Why were you singing about a gooey doll?” Lecter looked puzzled as he heard her laugh once more.

Will Graham watched the pair. They looked like a happy couple. Will Graham was taken aback to see Lecter dressed so casually. Hannibal Lecter looked comfortable in a pair of well-worn jeans, driving moccasins, and a fisherman’s sweater. Anastassia was dressed similarly in a pair of jeans, sweater and moccasins as well. Their outfits had not been planned. Will sensed that there were hidden secrets between the two. He couldn’t tell you what, but he knew there was something in the way that they looked at each other. Graham was rather pleased to have had the chance to hear Anastassia speak so candidly.

“Gentlemen, lunch is ready. If you both would be so kind as to find a seat in the dining room? I will bring everything out shortly.”

Anastassia had set the table earlier. They were using the informal dining room. It was more personable than the large formal dining room that was located in the opposite direction in her home. Lecter led the way and took a seat at the head of the table. It put Anastassia to his left and Will to the right. It had already been decided that would be the seating arrangement since Anastassia was left handed. The men kept the conversation light. Anastassia did a quick sear of the scallops using a kitchen torch before bringing the first course out. They all talked about the weekend. Lecter was telling the story of Anastassia surprising him and her parents with the final act.

“I didn’t realize that you were voice trained Dr. Ser – Uhm. Anastassia.”

She smiled. “I believe that depends on who you talk to Will. I am sure that that there are quite a few people that would disagree with the thought of me being trained.”

“Ma Stassi you are far too modest.”

She laughed softly and shook her head at the men. “Perhaps. Do you know Antonio Paravaci by chance Will? He was my duet partner.”

“I recall the name from somewhere. But I could not tell you where.”

Lecter nodded. “He is an interesting boy. Quite charming in his own right, one might say.” The tone was somewhat dry.

Anastassia chuckled lightly. “I suppose you could say that.” Excusing herself she cleared the table and returned with the next course. Lunch was rich lobster corn chowder served in fresh baked bread bowls.

They ate well. The soup warming them in the cool afternoon was a pleasant distraction. Anastassia brought out the dessert course; she only came in with two desserts. Lecter raised a brow.

“I have a call to make so I will leave you gentlemen to get on with your business.” The hospital had called and she needed to return it quickly. Giving Lecter a kiss on his cheek and a nod to Will, she left.

Lecter watched her leave. There was something in his eyes that betrayed him and Will Graham noticed.

“You love her don’t you Dr. Lecter?”

“Love? No Will. I care for Anastassia deeply. She is many things to me and we have known each other a long time. I do not believe it to be love.”

“I think it is something neither of you wish to risk saying or believing.” He recalled the earlier conversation with Anastassia.

Lecter’s voice became terse. “Analyzing the analyst Will?”

“Observation Dr. Lecter. It is merely an observation.”

They got down to business. The crime scene photos were indelicate at best. Hannibal Lecter looked over each photograph. There were similarities to the Chesapeake Ripper killings, but it merely surface value. It was not a copycat either. Implements that had been used on the body were identical to the ones that the Chesapeake Ripper used and in the same fashion. Yet, they were not left in the body. The implements were tied in a neat package off to the side. The bodies lacked the surgical skill as well as the organ removal. This was nothing more than a simple homage. The entire scene was an offering to the superior killer.

“I can see him Dr. Lecter. I can see how he does it. I can even see why he does it. What I can’t see is who he is. This man – “

“Statistically speaking, you believe him to be male Will or is there proof?”

“Yes. The same bodily fluids have been found on each of the wrapped gifts.”

While Lecter cringed inwardly at that, his face showed nothing. It was stoic as always. The fact that the killer left semen disgusted him. Lecter found the idea of rape distasteful, let alone the actual act.

“This man is what I can’t see. There is no pattern to a preference. We have different ages, genders, hair colors – everything. He is meticulous like the Chesapeake Ripper, except the bodily fluids. Yet, it is not the same. I do not believe it is a coincidence. This man wishes to be greater than the Ripper. He wishes to go from protégé to master.”

“Do you think that they are working together, Will?”

“No.” Will closed his eyes. “This man wants to achieve status or something along the sorts. This man wants the world to know who and what he is. The Chesapeake Ripper does not care about any of that.” Will Graham opened his eyes once more, but remained somewhat lost in thought. “The Ripper is being idolized. This is almost a sacrifice to the man’s god. The god he worships is the Chesapeake Ripper.”

Lecter shook his head. None of this was truly a surprise. He now had an inkling of something else. “This man is young is he not?”

“I believe so yes.”

“He is impulsive?” Lecter asked.

“Yes and no. The victims are not based upon impulse but upon study. It is the act of killing that is impulsive. The killings are messy. We know where and when each one took place. The Ripper rarely leaves us anything to go on any longer. That is when we find something at all.”

Lecter shut the folder that he had been studying. “You will find him Will. He will make a mistake and soon.”

“How do you know this Dr. Lecter?”

“I just do. He is becoming too impatient. He wants a sort of recognition that he cannot have. You will find that the man started from either economically poor beginnings or extensive abuse. Possibly you will find both, but I do not think so. With that he will become impulsive and try to – dare I say? Branch out.”

Will Graham nodded. “I think you are correct Dr. Lecter. I need to figure out how.”

“You will do so. Not to worry.” Lecter patted the other man’s shoulder. “I have the utmost of faith in you Will.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anastassia was still on the phone when the doorbell rang. Lecter and Graham were still discussing this new killer and did not even think to bother her mentor to answer the door. Looking out, it was Jack Crawford with Alana Bloom. The nurse on the other end of the call was rattling numbers off when Anastassia’s blood ran cold. A terse and hasty reply told the nurse that she needed to go and promptly hung up the phone. Opening the door, she greeted the pair with a warm smile. It was an easy façade even with the pounding of her heart.

“Jack, Alana, this is a surprise. Please come in, Will and Hannibal are just finishing up some lunch.”

“Thank you Dr. Serdste.” Jack replied cordially.

“Oh stop it Jack. You know you are free to call me Anastassia.” She reprimanded the FBI agent with a smile.

“How are you today Alana?”

“Good good. We still have our appointment tomorrow yes?”

“Of course.” It would quite possibly be my own death you two were investigating if I did not make the appointment, she thought. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Anastassia wondered what dish Lecter would make out of her. “What brings you both here?” She queried.

Jack responded for both himself and for Alana. “There has been another murder. We Lecter and Will on this one.”

“Chesapeake Ripper?” Anastassia asked.

“We are not sure, maybe? Will might be able to tell us what we are dealing with.” Alana replied.

Anastassia’s mind moved quickly, something was amiss. First and foremost, what did this have to do with Alana? She was not an agent; she was a professor that had a private practice. She nodded at both of them.. “Please take a seat; I will get both of them. May I get either of you a drink?”

Both Jack and Alana declined the offer of a drink. Anastassia figured out what was going on before she even left the room to find Lecter and Graham. Jack wanted Alana and Hannibal there at the crime scene to observe Will. It had to be Antonio Paravaci. Serial killers, while they caught fame and popularity from the media, were not numerous in the US. The FBI had statistics that said there were 35-50 serial killers active in the US at any given time. Even if you timed that number by 10, compared to the entire population, the number was still extremely low. She had spent the entire day and night with Hannibal yesterday. He had been in the constant companionship of either herself or her parents. It was unlikely he would have been able to get away with a fresh kill in the last 24 hours. Plus, more than likely she would have known.

Walking into the dining room Anastassia rapped her knuckles against the doorframe. “Gentlemen, Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom are here to see you both.”

Lecter’s brow rose when he looked at Anastassia. “Thank you Anastassia, is it about what I believe it to be?”

“Yes. They don’t know if it is the Ripper or a copycat, hence they wish to see you and Will.” She replied. A delicate nod and she exited the room just as quickly as she had entered.

“You have an interesting relationship with her, Dr. Lecter.”

Lecter was amused by Will’s statement. He was fairly certain that he knew what the younger man was referring to. He wanted to hear Will actually say it. “Oh? How so Will?”

For whatever reason, Will did not expect Lecter to ask why or how. He was slightly startled by the question. “She defers to you, it is obvious. It is more than that. I know that the relationship that you two have actually began when Dr. Serdste was still a child and you were a father figure. It is more than a whisper of an incestuous relationship. She is your sexual submissive and daughter at the same time.”

It was exactly what he was excepting out of Will Graham. “I am afraid your deductions are incorrect Will. Perhaps when she was quite young I held a paternal feeling for her. In some ways, I am still overprotective of Anastassia. Her and her family did help to soothe the ache I still carry for the loss of my own family. When she became my consort, anything remotely paternal ceased to exist. Ma Stassi was 20 years old. She may defer to me on occasion, but she is very much her own woman. Unfortunately, you do not get a chance to see the entire picture that is our relationship.” It was a partial lie, he did feel somewhat paternal, but not in the incestuous sense. It had more to do with the age difference between them. Lecter was 20 years Anastassia’s senior.

The conversation ended when Lecter and Will stepped into the sitting room. Lecter gave a half smile and greeted both Alana and Jack. Will did the same. There was a momentary silence that fell heavily over the room. While Lecter was perfectly at ease in Anastassia’s home, the others were not.

Each one of them remembered the broken woman that had been raped countless times and beaten severely. Lecter on the other hand had seen the happenings. He saw her strength and courage. He knew the strength of Anastassia better than anyone else and her ability to keep secrets.

“Jack, Alana, what has happened?” Lecter took a seat and looked at everyone. His thoughts turned to Alana. Lecter’s thinking was the same as Anastassia’s. Something was amiss, and more than likely it would be Will Graham. The thought of that made Lecter smile inwardly.

Alana spoke first. “There has been another murder, this one is slightly different. We are not sure if it is the Chesapeake Ripper or his follower, perhaps even a copycat of either of them.”

Lecter gave a nod and appeared to be thinking. Actually what was happening, was that his bloodlust had started to awaken once again. Although, it was just recently that he restocked his freezer. Something else stirred deep within, besides the bloodlust. That was pure lust. Alana, Jack and Will spoke amongst themselves and he gave a nod now and again to show that he was listening and contributing. Lecter’s thoughts were far from the newest murder. He wanted to hun  
t and make love afterwards. No. That was not right. He did not want to make love, he wanted to fuck. Lecter thought of Anastassia in a large pool of blood, splayed out naked for his demands. There was more. There was so much more. He did not wish to hunt alone. He wanted his protégé by his side. The thought was cut off abruptly when he was asked a direct question.

“Are you ready to go Dr. Lecter?”

“I am afraid I cannot. I have an appointment coming up shortly and it is too late for me to cancel.” The reply was cool.

“Dr. Lecter, this is not a request.” Jack Crawford had been as subtle as he could be with the demand.

“My sincerest apologies Jack, alas I am not on your payroll for this. So, I must decline.” Standing, Lecter escorted the small group to the door. “Please feel free to call me later when you get the findings back to Quantico. I will be available by then to review everything.” He actually had some desire to see the crime scene, but other needs were far more pressing.

Watching the triad leave, he closed the door and locked it. His fingers danced across the keypad and set the alarm as well. He was consumed by the thought of Anastassia naked in a pool of still warm blood. Her skin soaked with the salty copper tang that would fill the air as well. He wanted to see her luxurious curls soaked with the sticky blood while her body arched closer to him. He wanted to penetrate her while she was coated and covered in a dark red stain that once sustained life. Lecter was not a sexual sadist. He did not rape or torture his victims for sexual pleasure or otherwise.

As always, Anastassia was the exception. He did not wish to harm his young consort. Quite the contrary, Lecter wanted to bring them both the ultimate pleasure. Walking through her large home, Lecter found Anastassia in her office. She was working on something at her desk and did not notice his presence.

In another lifetime Lecter may have surprised her while she was lost in thought. He no longer considered that an option. He feared for her mental health in that regard, as well as his own physical safety. Lecter stood there silently. The music playing was not something he was familiar with. It was much too modern for his tastes, although it was something he could enjoy elsewhere. The song playing was reminiscent of a torch singer from years past. The beat was heavier and slower than that. This was the sort of music one would fuck to.

“What are you listening to ma Stassi?” He watched her closely. She did not appear startled but there were little nuances to her body that he caught. Slender fingers tightened around the pen. Her eyes closed and he knew she was doing a mental checklist. It all happened in less than five seconds.

“It is just a playlist. Apparently one of the kids that my parents are working closely with made for me. It is different and rather unusual. Almost like sex for the ears would be the best way I could describe it. Do you need something?

A low dark chuckle escaped his lips. There were many reasons why she was his protégé. “Are you busy Anastassia?”

‘I was just working on a few things, nothing of any true importance Hannibal.”

“Yes I do.” He smiled darkly. Anyone else would have thought that the smile held coldness. To Anastassia it was a promise of what was yet to come. “Change my darling girl. Make sure that it is a dress and something you do not care if you never are able to wear again. It shall be destroyed. Do not bother with doing anything more to your hair or makeup.” He looked thoughtful. “No jewelry or undergarments are to be worn either. Flats are acceptable.”

Anastassia raised an eyebrow. “What are you planning?” The words came cautiously.

“Do you trust me ma Stassi?”

“You are the only person I trust, you know that.”

“Humor me then. You shall not regret it.”

Anastassia changed into a ¾ sleeved shirt dress that was black and a pair of black flats. That was it. She had not put on anything beneath the dress and any jewelry she had been wearing was removed. She packed a small bag with a change of clothes and her purse. She was ready to go.

Lecter glanced at the bag. “Leave it. We are going to my home. You have plenty of items there to change in to.”

There was that special something in his voice. It made the hairs on the back of Anastassia’s neck stand up. The tones were dark, decadent, and purely sexual. It gave her a sense of what being hunted by Lecter would be like - if he permitted her to know that she was indeed being hunted.

Lecter was silent while driving. The Bentley did not allow for anonymity as it cruised through the streets of Baltimore. Anastassia was listening to the music he had chosen with her eyes closed. The day had been a long one so she was relaxing for a little while. The drive was not too awfully long of one. She made a little noise just as Lecter dragged the hem of her dress upwards; he exposed her in the car. The sunlight pouring through the windshield warmed her skin. Another little sound left her lips when he parted her knees further to provide himself better access.. His fingertips stroked along the seam of her sex for a moment and then withdrew. She ached for more. The throb at the apex was both thrilling and distracting. When she started to smooth the hem back down and close her legs, Anastassia heard a low growl from Lecter.

“Don’t. Stay as you are ma Stassi.”

Eyes opening, a glance was given at him and then a nod. She did not dare speak from a fear that she would have been rendered unable. It was difficult to stay still and wait.

He allowed his hand to wander her body while continuing to drive. A quick jerk of the top of her dress parted the material. The buttons, that had once helped to hide her flesh, now lay scattered in the car. Neither of them even thought of looking for them. The jarring movement startled Anastassia. Lecter used his fingers to spread the cloth, exposing her further. A soft swell of a full lower lip was caught between sharp teeth and she bit down. This was a little much all of a sudden. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax. The slow stroke of Lecter’s strong fingers helped to calm her. This was a touch she knew from a man she cared deeply for. The advances were not unwanted; it was quite the opposite in fact. She craved this. She craved him.

Lecter’s fingers teased her nipples, until they became hard little peaks. They were at a stop light when he closed his eyes briefly. She watched him. Anastassia knew what he was doing. Lecter did not just inhale the musky and warm scent of her arousal. He tasted the scent and, from the look on his face, it was divine.

Another turn and Lecter pulled the car into the garage. They sat in silence for a few minutes after the door came down and hid them from the world. Anastassia did not move. Something, in the back of her mind, told her that he would prefer it that way. Lecter stayed silent when he got out of the car. Walking to the other side, he opened the door. He took the time to undo the seat belt around the unmoving Anastassia. A hand was offered and she was helped out.

Anastassia was a graceful woman. She moved gracefully, artfully so, under most any circumstance. The arousal made it more so. Every bit of her body was on edge from the sensual touches that she endured on the way to Lecter’s home. If she had not known better, Anastassia would have sworn an electric current was running beneath her flesh. She wondered if every woman felt like this, exposed, beneath the gaze of a man. Even now, she shivered with pleasure. Yes, he noticed. Lecter’s blood was singing in his ears. He could feel it pumping. Pressing his protégé against the car, a kiss was stolen from her lips. It spoke of promises of violence and more. Yet, still she held no fear for her mentor.

“Touch me ma Stassi. Feel what you do to my body and mind. I was to have gone to a crime scene, but I excused myself to be with you this day.”

She said nothing. She knew that he didn’t need her to speak. Pressing closer, their bodies collided. She danced in his arms and swayed to the beat of both of their pumping veins. Anastassia wound her slender arms around his neck and kissed Lecter’s sensuous lips. Tall and lithesome, she stood with a long leg snaking around his hip. It helped to allow her body better access to his. She touched him. She kissed him. Hips rocked in time to the kiss. She knew immediately that Hannibal Lecter was aroused. A gentle touch of nails scratched down Lecter’s strong chest.

Her voice was husky and warm. She breathed his name softly and it turned into the sweetest of pleas. “I crave you, Hannibal.” Tipping her head downward, teeth sank in through his clothing and bit into his pectoral muscle. She was not gentle with the bite and could hear the growl from his lips that left her heart beating faster and her body aching for something that she did not even know existed. Anastassia looked into Lecter’s eyes and held his gaze. She read the darkness in his eyes. Lust betrayed him and nothing was done to cover up his penetrating stare. Yet, he kissed her with such tenderness that surprised them both.

Lecter’s eyes now spoke of tenderness when he looked upon Anastassia once more. In the depths, they also spoke of cruelty. He truly was both. To which he was more of in the moment, was left to be seen.

“I want to tear you apart my beautiful Anastassia. I want to turn you into a slash of ribbons.” Using his knuckles to stroke the side of her jaw, he smiled. “I want to drink freely from you and know your true taste. Alas, if I did that, I would no longer have the pleasure of your company.” He smiled. “ So, I have a little something else planned. I do not believe that you have been in the part of my home that I am taking you. I know you are quite capable of keeping a secret. Come.”

Anastassia chuckled inwardly. She was never going to be able to live down the fact she knew of his proclivities for many years before actually saying anything. Anastassia was obedient in the moment. It was something rare to be seen. It was done for Hannibal Lecter and no one else.

Lecter’s home was large. The furnishings were kept sparse and a cross between classic and modern. The dark interior of his residence was a stark contrast to her bright and airy home. Lecter kept Anastassia close as they went down an unlit hallway. The last door was opened.

“Are you ready to descend into the depths of my mind Anastassia?”

“Yes. “

Anastassia knew that she had never been in this part of his home. In fact, she was positive that she had not even known this existed. They traveled down two flights of stairs and Lecter used first a keypad and then a key to unlock two different sets of doors. Curiosity piqued, she had questions. But, she refrained.

They moved further into this room that was quite possibly a sub-basement. She looked around quizzically. There was a small area that was set up as rather sparse living quarters and had been partitioned off. The rest of the room was large and empty save for a pair of chairs. Another door went to places unknown. The floor was oddly tiled and looked rather like a shower room floor in a school gymnasium.

“Anastassia, please sit.”

She complied with the command. Sitting on the edge of the chair, Anastassia kept her back straight. Slender and seemingly delicate hands rested, folded together, on to her lap. Her body followed the motions that were so well known. She tucked her legs back while crossing them at the ankle. The opened dress looked rather odd with her prim and proper mannerism.

Lecter bent down into what was some semblance of a squat. His hands covered her’s. For a few moments he merely watched her. He was calculating something, she knew that. She did not know why he needed to do so. Finally Lecter spoke. “Ma Stassi, if you are ever bothered by what I am going to do to you here - you are going to tell me this, correct?”

“Yes Hannibal.” Her wine and roses voice was soft. It sounded so sweet and young it even made Lecter take a mental step back.

“You are not frightened are you?”

“Not at all.”

“If you become frightened, are in pain, it is not to your liking, you shall do what?”

“Tell you.”

Kissing her lips lightly, Lecter smiled. “Thank you ma Stassi.”

“Whatever for?” She looked puzzled.

“Indulging me.” Rising back up, Lecter turned to walk away. “I need to make some preparations. I shall return shortly. Please make yourself comfortable.”

She nodded and stayed quiet. Lecter left her alone for a short time. Anastassia barely moved, save for closing her eyes. She did not get up and look around. She just stayed there lost in her own thoughts. Dark eyes flicked open quickly, a quiet little snort of amusement was given. She just had not been thinking where exactly she was prior to this moment.

It was the Kill Floor.

For some reason she was still not afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Violence Gore Sex – if it bothers you please do not continue)

Lecter had returned. He was carrying out four opaque one gallon jugs, when he looked up something was noticed. Anastassia had not moved. Even now she sat with near perfect stillness. The only two tings betrayed the stillness she fought to perfect, each breath drawn and the way she tracked Lecter with her eyes.

It was her eyes that made him stop. They were dark yes, but they were also neither black nor brown. Anastassia’s eyes were a rich copper ringed with gold. You could get lost in the depths without even trying. The gold was highlighted further by the intelligence that they held. She was truly a lovely woman. She was also the only person that Lecter could trust with these sorts of peccadillos.

He set the one gallon jugs up in a pattern. It squared off a portion of the room. He had changed already. The clothing was a simple pair of slacks and a polo style shirt. Lecter wore nothing else. He moved with a similar elegance to Anastassia. Holding out his hand, he asked for her to come closer. “Come, ma Stassi. Let us begin.”

Rising, she did as Lecter bid. First, the pair of flats had been removed. Bare feet were silent across the cold tiles. There was something in those beautiful eyes. They spoke of times past, of danger and lust. There it was. There was just a tiny curl of a smile on her lips. Apparently, Anastassia caught his mood.

“Stop.”

She did. Standing tall and proud, there was an upward lift of her chin. It made her look insolent. Lecter walked around her. Anastassia felt as if she were the prey and it made those full lips curve further into a smile.

Lecter stood behind her. Pulling her back, so that she could feel him, he stroked her body with both hands. Crooning softly in her ear, his voice was barely audible. “That is my girl. That is my Stassi. Your fragrance of arousal is delicious.” His hands cupped her breasts to toy with the nipples. “I want to violate you. I want you to scream for me and to cry for me. If you can take me down, then it is a point in your favour. If you cannot, then I get to violate you in any way I see fit. Do we agree upon this?”

“Yes Hannibal.”

“Then we shall began, but first a reminder of your rules. If anything bothers you or disturbs you, I am entitled to know this and you must tell me immediately. Are we clear on this?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Try to keep as much of the face out of the mix as you can. You have the luxury of cosmetics, I do not.”

“I hope you do not mind dining in tonight Anastassia. You are the first course and that is my treat. You are my dessert.” Then out of the blue, Lecter backhanded her.

Anastassia’s head was thrown to the side by the blow. It wasn’t enough force to do any damage, but it did shock her. Growling at her mentor, she gave him a cold stare. “Hannibal…”

Lecter did not speak. Instead, he hit her again. This time it was on the other cheek. His smile turned cold. “Yes Anastassia?”

She cursed softly. This time she saw his fist swing towards her. Blocking the blow with her forearm, she struck back.

“Bastard!”

“Such language Anastassia.” He tsk’ed.

She swung and missed, it gave Lecter the opportunity to pull her to him. He held her with her back to his chest and crooned softly in Anastassia’s ear. “That’s my girl. Fight me. Fight me like you want to kill me.” Lecter arched to press closer. One hand around her throat and the other traveled along her body. Stroking the gentle curves of her figure, he spoke once more. “I like seeing you like this. I like seeing you in pain and so willing to give back in which you receive. Your parent’s misnamed you my Stassi. They should have named you Reverie, for you are like a dream.”

As soon as his grip loosened some; Anastassia turned and drove an elbow into Lecter’s solar plexus. It was an act that left him gasping for air. Taking the same position that had had taken just moments before, she whispered in his ear. “Careful Hannibal, you are the one that taught me to fight and fight dirty.” Anastassia stroked her fingers down the front of his slacks. Nails scratched lightly across the fabric Fingers stroked gently across and over, only to cup and hold. Giving him a squeeze, she pushed Lecter away.

The smile he gave her was proud. Stepping closer to close the distance between them, Lecter hit her ribs twice and then when she went to move away he tried and succeeded in knocking Anastassia down. Hitting the floor hard, she rolled fast to get out of the way of his feet. When she did, her shoulder hit one of the opaque jugs. Its contents spilled across her head and chest. The liquid was sticky warm. It took a moment to process what exactly she had spilled.

Human Blood.

“Dear god Hannibal!” She moved fast, taking a sweeping kick to his feet. He dropped to the floor with her. Another gallon of blood was knocked over. The contents spilled in a hot rush across both of them and the floor.

Lecter was quicker than Anastassia. He hurled himself at her and effectively knocked Anastassia backwards. Using his knees and sitting on her chest, Lecter pinned her into the swirl of sticky blood beneath. Slapping her beautiful face, it took no time before he made Anastassia’s cheeks redden. There was fury in her eyes with the act. She hated being slapped in the face with all of her heart and soul. Hips bucked up to try and throw him off to no avail. The slapping continued and finally with a fierce buck of her hips she wrapped her legs up and around him. The first blow from her legs and feet was a kick to the head, which stunned him. He had forgotten how well she moved under duress. With every bit of energy she could muster, Anastassia threw Lecter off of her.

Sodden with the blood, she started to laugh. Long dark curls were soaked with the blood and they clung to her flesh in a wet mass. A metallic flair filled the senses. Crawling across the floor, the dress hung open and was nothing but shreds in some places.

They began to fight again. Anastassia threw one of the gallon jugs of blood at him. It splashed everywhere when it connected to his stomach. The blood soaked him completely, they both launched at one another. Not caring about the blood on him, she ripped his shirt open and bit down hard onto his shoulder. The scrape of teeth drew a hint of his blood. She swallowed when she tasted it. He yelled from both the pain and pleasure of it all. Bites traveled, and she branded him with her teeth. Finally reaching the pectoral muscle, Anastassia bit down a bit harder and drew more blood than before.

Throwing her down, Lecter sent Anastassia sprawling on her belly through the now cold blood. He went back after her. His chest to her back, she tried to buck him off of her, to no avail. Putting all of his weight into it, Lecter kept her crushed to the floor.

It was now Lecter’s turn; He bit down hard on the back of Anastassia’s neck. Chewing on the piece of flesh, his hips pumped against her rounded ass. Crying out over and over again, the cries of pain were like the sweetest music to his ears. Releasing the bite, Lecter whispered in Anastassia’s ear.

“Do you want this ma Stassi?”

There was a tremble in her voice. She was finding it hard to speak. “Yes. Please. Please Hannibal, I need this.”

He took. Blood and lust were his lubricants. Faster, there was nothing slow or tender about this. Pure unadulterated fucking would be what Lecter called it. Other’s may have called it rape, even with her consent. Anastassia screamed. Even if they were right outside the doors, no one would be able to hear her in the sound proofed room. Pain shot through her body and then half of a heartbeat later an orgasm did the same.

Lecter rolled as he felt her orgasm hit the crescendo. Moving through the pooling blood he allowed her to straddle and ride him, he smiled. “Fuck me, ma Stassi. Show me what you can do.”

She obeyed. She moved over him. The sticky blood stained her skin and she leaned over. Anastassia licked him slowly and tasted the blood. Biting down full tier of Lecter’s lower lip, there were muffled cries against his mouth. Fingers tangled in her wet hair. She never ceased to amaze him with her passion. This was no exception.

Another orgasm ripped through her slender body. When she thought she was going to collapse, he rolled her on to her back. While he thrust in to her roughly, his hands were gentle and kind. Easing the pain she felt while creating more. Another orgasm hit, she was hitting the point of exhaustion. It was after her last that Lecter allowed the pleasure that had been seeking release since so early in the day to overcome him. They sang the song of release together as their voices echoed through the room.

Collapsing, Anastassia started to cry. Tears cleansed a trail down her cheeks and the sobs soon became that much louder. Lecter wrapped Anastassia up in his arms and held her. He said nothing, merely permitting her the time to weep and get the pain out that had been clenching around her heart and soul for so long. The sobbing drifted off until she became silent once again.

“Do you feel better Anastassia?”

“Yes.” She swallowed. “I didn’t realize how much I was holding back. That was…” Pausing, she searched for the word. “cathartic to say the least.”

“Why did you do this Hannibal?”

“I need you to be healthy Anastassia. I also was highly aroused by the thought of a day like this together.” Climbing to his feet, he offered a hand. “Come. Let’s get you cleaned up.” They were both covered in cold, drying blood. Lecter wrapped a large blanket around Anastassia and led her through the small living quarters. She did not realize that the area was as large as it was. As sparse as the smaller parts of this apartment were, the bath was plush to the point of being decadent. There was a large shower that could also double as a steam room. The bath was easily enough for three people. The bath was started and the jets were turned on. Yet, they went to the shower first.

Lecter took his time in rinsing and scrubbing Anastassia’s bruised flesh down. He cleaned beneath her nails. Making sure that her ears were clean too, he started in on her thick tangled locks. Several washes and a conditioning treatment later, Lecter deemed Anastassia clean enough for now.

Anastassia did the same for Lecter; although she did it in a different manner. She asked him to take a seat on the bench that lined the wall of the large shower. Washing and rinsing the blood off, she caressed his flesh with the luxury body wash that he preferred. Kneeling in the shower, the hot water pelted against both, she started at his feet. In a move that surprised them both, Anastassia kissed the tops of his feet. Her long wet hair pooled over the tops. Her hands massaged upwards, while dragging the cloth over his bare skin.

He was surprised when she took him in her mouth. Anastassia continued to stroke and bathe him. Yet her concentration was bringing him pleasure. This was a thank you for what he did for her earlier. This was a thank you for the beating she took at his hands and that he dropped her mind into the bottom of the depths of her soul. Lecter had allowed her to feel a similar pain that she once endured to survive. He and he alone helped exorcise the demons that haunted the shadows of the day and the darkest corners of night.

Lecter caressed her cheeks while Anastassia suckled upon him. His breaths started coming faster. He could feel the pleasure building. He did not try to restrain it. It simply was there and then released. Anastassia did not move. She drank deeply of his pleasure and let him soften. It was then and only then that she pulled away. She was silent while she worked. Climbing onto the bench, Anastassia straddled Lecter’s thighs. He picked up the body wash, and used it on his hands. Slow strokes of soapy hands slid across her skin. The fullness of her breasts were cupped and washed again. Lecter used his fingertips to stroke across already hard nipples. Anastassia made a sound for the first time in a while. It was a tiny cry. Barely audible, but Lecter heard it and smiled. She washed and rinsed his hair while he pressed his cheek to her solar plexus.

Lecter moved like the predator he was and turned off the water. He was swift in capturing Anastassia. Pushing her back against the hard wall, he grabbed her wrists and raised them over her head. She was pinned. Their bodies touched. His chest crushed against her breasts and their lips met in a kiss. In an instant, Lecter broke the kiss.

“Let us retire to the tub for a bit. The heat will help with some of the aches that we both have.”

Ushering her out and into the spacious bath, Lecter marveled at the woman before him. She was tall. Taller than many men and most women, yet she was still rather slender. Anastassia lacked either the bulkiness so many women her size had or the gauntness that came with height in many other women.

In fact, the height and the smallness of her waist did not make her look fragile. She was too well curved to give off that impression. With each step that Anastassia took, a ripple of muscle moved beneath the flesh. Her gait spoke that she was every inch of the predator that he was, that brought a smile to Lecter’s lips. Anastassia was simply more subtle than he. She did not covet and kill out of pleasure. Necessity, on the other hand, was another thing entirely. When she killed Hammerli to protect both herself and Lecter, she was brutal and swift. Yet at the same time she savored each blow that she gave the now long dead man.

A soft mewl left bruised lips as she slid into the hot water with Lecter’s help. He entered the large bath after her. Drawing her close, Lecter allowed Anastassia to rest his head upon his shoulder. Under normal circumstances they were not this affectionate with each other. Although, having to act the part for so long due to the man that desired to kill them both, it was becoming a touch more palatable to both of them.

Anastassia was drowsing in the hot water when something made her jolt upright in fear. The noise continued so she started to rise from the warmth. Lecter stopped her.

“It is the mechanics in the other room. It is being sterilized so that none of the blood remains.”

“How did you arrange for something like that?”

“A little know how goes along way ma Stassi.”

“That was powerful. Thank you dearly Hannibal.” Her voice was so soft. Anastassia sounded like she was a child once again. Leaning over she kissed Lecter’s cheek with warmth and affection.

“It was my pleasure Anastassia.” He noted how tired she looked. Deciding that Anastassia needed some rest, he helped her out of the water. Taking the time to help towel her off, he applied lotion to her fair skin. “Sit.” She did so with the command. Taking his time, Lecter combed out the length of her long dark curls. Making sure that it was untangled and soft.

Anastassia did the same for him. She dried his skin. Taking extra care with the lotion, her touch was just a feather’s kiss along his skin. Lecter stopped her from brushing his hair; he would take the time to style it later. Wrapping her in a large thick robe, that had been purchased specifically for a moment like this with Anastassia in mind ages ago. Retrieving his own robe, they headed back up stairs to the main house, the minor bit of cleaning that needed to be done down there would be taken care of by Lecter later that day.

Lecter had just locked the door in the darkened hallway when the doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lecter chuckled lightly and ignored the doorbell. He was certain of who could be calling upon his doorstep. “Please make some tea for our guests Anastassia. It is apparent that we have company.”

“I will be back down in a moment, Hannibal. I need to put on something less revealing.” Her fingertips brushed along the neckline of the robe.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Contemplating the outcomes before speaking, Lecter then decided. “No. Stay as you are, please. This will startle them much more than if you were just here with me. I believe that our friendly FBI agents have grown too used to seeing us together.” He frowned slightly and turned to Anastassia. He pulled the robe open just enough that her breasts and long legs were slightly exposed, while still leaving her properly covered.

Chuckling softly, she kissed his swollen lips. “You are entertaining this day, Hannibal.” Turning, Anastassia walked off towards the kitchen.

Lecter’s smile was cool, almost cruel, when he opened the door. “Jack, what a pleasure to see you twice in one day, please do come in.” He found it curious that it was only Jack Crawford at the door.

“Thank you Dr. Lecter.”

“It is my pleasure, Jack.” His accented voice was smooth and warm in comparison to the icy gaze and the frosty smile.

“I must apologize, Dr. Lecter. I seem to have caught you indisposed.”

“Not at all, Jack. Please come in and make yourself comfortable.” Lecter led Jack Crawford into his home. The quiet study was the perfect place to begin this. The heavy Egyptian cotton robe covered Lecter fully. Taking a seat, he motioned for Crawford to do the same.

“What brings you here Jack? I believe I said to call if something needed my attention.”

“Yes, well a phone call would take too long. I need to show you a few things Dr. Lecter. This killer is getting more brazen.”

They both leaned over the table between them to peer at the glossy photos that framed death for all to see. At that same moment, Anastassia came strolling in with the tea tray.

“Hello Jack.” Anastassia was always polite. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

Jack Crawford glanced upwards with startled shock at Anastassia’s appearance. In this state of undress it was easy to say and see that she was positively ravishing. Apparently, she had just been ravished as well. Due to the way that the robe had fallen open, the bite marks that decorated her breasts were quite visible. They were bright in their freshness. There was a spark of worry in his heart. Was this consensual? Had Lecter taken advantage of her? Jack Crawford would not have been surprised if Hannibal Lecter used his status of being her mentor to manipulate the woman. He dismissed the worry for now. There was honest pleasure in her eyes and smile. She was not acting. It was easy to see the attraction that Lecter would have for the younger woman. It was not so easy to see it the other way around.

“Would you like a cup of tea Jack?” Anastassia had already started to prepare Lecter’s. She knew his preferred way of taking his tea from many years of practice. Methodical in her approach, the spoon never hit the sides of the cup. The cup and saucer were offered to Lecter.

“Thank you ma Stassi.”

“Please, no milk or sugar.” Crawford answered.

“You make it so easy, Jack.”

Anastassia’s movements were graceful and refined. She took such care with the tea pot and matching delicate cups. So much so, that Crawford almost felt as if he was watching a theatrical performance. She had started to move off when something about one of the pictures caught her attention. She knelt down next to the table to take a better look.

“Hannibal, do you see what I see?” Anastassia tapped one of the photographs with her nail.

He glanced at the picture and frowned. “I do now, if it is actually a scar and not a photographic mishap.”

“I believe it is, the placement would be perfect.”

They glanced at each other. There was something else in the photo, but neither spoke of it.

“What are you two seeing?” Crawford was getting impatient.

“One of the bodies appears to have a surgical scar.” Anastassia explained. “With the removal of the hands, feet, and head it would be hard to identify the person. But as you know, the replacement would come with a serial number and you should be able to find out who this is fairly quickly.”

“Good eye Dr. Serdste.” Crawford acknowledged.

“It would have been caught during autopsy, but it is a place to start.” She turned to Lecter. “Hannibal is there anything else you need?”

“No Anastassia. You are welcome to join us or to go about with getting cleaned back up.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. “I think I will go change and make myself presentable. It was a pleasure to see you once again Jack.” Anastassia departed up to her own suite of rooms to make herself look at least somewhat presentable.

Jack Crawford studied her retreat. She was quite lovely. It wasn’t just the physicality of it, but her presence. He could not understand the draw that Lecter held for her. Lecter was not a handsome man in the conventional sense. Crawford understood that the appeal of him had more to do with his charm, at least according to Alana Bloom. That was something else to ponder. Crawford knew that Alana Bloom held some feelings for Hannibal. It would be an interesting love triangle if Dr. Bloom started to act on those feelings.

Some women, and men, were attracted to the often icy cold Hannibal Lecter as a challenge. They would want to try to be the one to pierce the exterior and find something more. Crawford was not sure that Lecter possessed much more than he presented. He could, perhaps, make a performance of it. It would not be real. It was viewed, by a good number of the agents that knew Lecter, that he used the false affection and sex as a manipulation tool with Anastassia Serdste. Crawford viewed it that way as well.

A long hot bath later, Anastassia was in the process of doing her hair and makeup. She primed and painted. Long curls were pulled back into a twist. Finally after stockings had been attached to their garters, the cream colored dress was donned. It was something that Lecter had purchased for her eons ago. It was extremely feminine. The dress was a fine silk crepe that floated like a dream. Rose petals started around the waist and blew out over the entire dress in a delicate pattern. Pair of gloves, a small hat and a pocketbook were taken to complete the ensemble. She paused and listened. Jack Crawford had apparently left. Listening a few moments longer, she heard the shower. Hannibal was cleaning himself up as well.

Anastassia went down to the library and sat down with a book. She smiled while reading Anna Karenina written in the original Russian. Dvorak was playing gently in the background. She felt the relief, from earlier, even as sore as her body felt. Dark eyes closed for a moment to savor the music. When they opened she noticed that Lecter was standing, watching her. Rising to her feet, she stood in silence.

“You look lovely ma Stassi. Shall we?” Lecter offered his arm.

“But of course.” Anastassia’s hand moved to take his arm and a delicate hand laid gently upon Lecter’s forearm. She did not bother to ask where they were going. She had agreed beforehand and it would be rude to ask now. Anastassia gave Lecter a questioning look, silently asking if he wished for her to drive. He opened the passenger side door for her and helped Anastassia to get settled as his answer.

They were off. The engine of the Bentley purred softly. Lecter patted Anastassia’s knee. “Comments?”

“About Jack?” She thought for a moment. “He was indeed startled to see me in such a state. He has known of our affair, but he did not realize the intensity. I think that he does not quite believe how we are together. He views it as an act, although he would never admit such. It threw him off. It was enough that he never noticed the obvious. Although, they will discover what it is during the autopsy.”

“Good girl. What was it that you saw?” Lecter was a mentor in more ways than one. He knew that he would leave Anastassia to be his true protégé.

“The cuts only appeared to be shallow. If you look correctly at the pictures, they were done to stuff the dead man with aromatic herbs. The killer was preparing dinner or at least learning how to cook.

“That’s my girl.” He nodded. “Are you ready for the next act?”

“I am sure that I am. Alas, I do not know what you have planned for me.”

“Antonio Paravaci is to be at an afternoon gallery opening. It is some sort of photography that is supposed to be unusual at best. It is quite obvious that he is – smitten with you. So you shall attend the opening without me in tow. You, of course, know what to do.”

“Yes Hannibal, I do.” He had used her as bait many times in the past.

“Very well ma Stassi. I won’t be far away.”

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. “You never are.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anastassia walked around the corner and into the small art gallery. Even with the strike of heels against the hard floor, she barely made a sound. The scenes painted within were vivid and brutal. A brow rose high, even just at first glance. She was greeted warmly by the event manager and quickly ushered over to the artist once Anastassia’s identity was revealed. Unsure of how the glass of champagne was put in her hand, Anastassia used it as a prop, while leaving the actual contents untouched.

“Dr. Serdste! It is a pleasure to finally meet you!” The photographer’s smile did not quite touch his eyes. He air kissed both of Anastassia’s cheeks.

The first thing that came to her mind was that he needed to cut the pretentious act. Still the young woman smiled with such sweetness that it would have made Lecter smirk. “It is a pleasure as well.” Again she smiled a saccharine sweet smile that nary a person would recognize as being false, save for Lecter and her parents.

“Allow me to please show you around dear Doctor.”

Her head dipped down and a coy smile appeared this time. “Nonsense, I am fine on my own. This way I can derive my own opinions and we can speak of what I wish to purchase afterwards.”

She could see the delight light up in the man’s eyes this time. Anastassia mentioned purchase and that was all it took.

“Quite an idea Dr. Serdste – I shall leave you be then.”

“Thank you Sir.”

She left to wander. There was instant recognition when Antonio Paravaci was spotted. Anastasia ignored him while at the same time keeping him within her line of vision. The photographs were mostly hideous pieces of carnage. There was nothing lovely about them at all. The works tended to be recolored pictures of crime scenes. There was nothing original about this type of art. In fact, Anastassia thought better works could be on internet gore sites.

It was perhaps a half hour later that she ‘accidently’ ran into Paravaci. He was looking at the one good piece of work in the entire gallery. It was a seated woman covered, quite erotically, in blood. The woman in the picture was not dissimilar to how Anastassia had looked after the ‘game’ with Lecter. There was also a man in the background lapping up a spot of blood pooled where her exposed collarbone dipped in. The man was perfectly clean of blood, except his hands and mouth. A quick signal to one of the dealers let them know she wished to purchase the piece. Paravaci turned to see who was buying the piece. The look of complete recognition when their eyes met was priceless.

Paravaci slipped his arm around Anastassia’s waist and whispered in her ear. “My my my, such a dirty little piece for such a pretty little girl.”

She damned near batted her eyelashes at him. Another coy smile appeared that day. “There is a rule that pretty little girls can’t have a dangerously dirty side?”

“I never said that.” He leered. “You look lovely Anastassia. Although I believe your dress is covered in delicate petals. I prefer to see it in a much darker sense.”

“Oh? How so?”

Paravaci whispered in her ear. “Blood.”

“Is that so? Please Antonio, do tell.”

He moved behind Anastassia. He was already semi-erect and it was brushing against the soft roundness of her bottom. Paravaci’s hands traveled over the flair of hips and rested lightly around a rather slender waist.

“Thin cuts made with the sharpest of razors would follow the pattern of your dress. More and deeper around the waist and smaller ones up and down – all it would take would be a slap of the hand over each one to let the blood burst out. The dress would become more than just a dress. It would become part of the model herself.”

Anastassia cocked her head to the side. Lips parted slightly and she drew a breath inward. “That sounds decadent.”

“Oh it would be. I would be delighted to have you as my model.”

“Perhaps we need to make a date then?”

“You would be willing Anastassia?”

“Why wouldn’t I? “

“You are a deception. So prim and proper on the outside – you are almost cold and clinical. But inside more warmth and wetness than a mere man should be able to stand. “

“You don’t think you have the stomach for it Antonio?” She teased.

“There is nothing that could be called ‘mere’ about me.”

Anastassia laughed lightly. She slipped a small business card into the front pocket of Paravaci’s slacks. Letting fingertips stroke right there, it was so close yet so far.

Paravaci said something in Italian. The words whispered across her ear that would have sent another woman to her knees. Those simplistic words seemed to speak of desires. She knew better. Anastassia was fluent in Italian. Paravaci said something along the lines of Lecter would be his supplies but she would be his masterpiece.

Instead of responding in kind, she spoke softly. “Teasing so soon Antonio? Perhaps I need to look up what you said?” There was a slight turn of her head and she bit down harshly on the side of his neck, near the ear. That alone was enough to make Antonio become fully erect. “Call me.” Anastassia started to walk away.

“Wait.”

Turning slightly, she cocked her head to the side. “Yes?”

“What of your boyfriend?”

“My boyfriend? I do not have a boyfriend.” She pretended to look puzzled.

“Lecter.”

She laughed gaily. “Lecter is not my boyfriend. He is my –“

“Yes?” Paravaci interrupted her before the statement was finished.

“- my toy.” She smirked.

“Careful dear Ana. You are playing with fire by spending time with Lecter.”

“But what if I enjoy being…” There was a pause merely for effect. “…burned.” She stepped closer to him. Her fingertips caressed over the bulge in his slacks while her lips caressed Paravaci’s in a tender kiss. Pulling back slightly, She looked into his eyes and smiled before turning.

Anastassia walked away and did not look back. She did catch the murmur of words he spoke in Italian once more. Paravaci said ‘Then he shall become our toy.’ There was just one detour before walking out. She paid for the artwork and then was gone into the bright sunlight.

She took a backwards approached to where Lecter was parked and hidden. It was a zig-zag of a walk to ensure that she was not being followed. Hannibal Lecter spotted his protégé and stepped out of the luxury car. He moved to open the door. Anastassia slid in gratefully.

They were driving off before Lecter asked the question. “It went well.” It was not a question.

“Of course.” She smiled at her mentor. This one was genuine.

“How are we to handle this Anastassia?”

“He believes that I am interested and we are setting up a date.” She paused thoughtfully. “I do not know if he is planning on killing me or merely causing me significant pain. I do believe that he is wishing to cause you harm Hannibal. No, I know he is planning on causing you great harm. Please do be careful. I also believe that he is far more dangerous than what we believed.”

“Why do you say that ma Stassi?”

“This isn’t new to him. He is quite sadistic. He doesn’t merely kill; he tortures. He enjoys the suffering of others.” She thought for a moment. “He tried to warn me off of you as well. He said I was playing with fire being around you. I had to ask him what happens if I liked to be burned.”

“That’s my girl.”

Anastassia leaned in to brush a kiss against the corner of Lecter’s mouth. “Always.”

The conversation ended. Anastassia leaned back into the leather seat to relax and think. She would need to have several plans in order for it to go well. She would have to appear pliable under Paravaci’s hands. She did not relish having sex with the man. If it needed to happen she would do such, of course.

A smile curved Anastassia’s lips. She had the perfect idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The days were passing quickly when Anastassia walked into Lecter’s home unannounced. It was nothing unusual since she did have the keys to his home. Anastassia stood in the foyer and simply listened. The spacious domicile was dark and eerily quiet. Keys were placed on the small table just inside the door and a briefcase was set down next to it.

Anastassia frowned. Turning around, she picked up her belongings and moved them more out of the way, almost to the point that they were hidden. Satisfied, she moved through the home of her lover like a ghost. There was a reason to be here, now if she could just pull it off.

The house was just too quiet, so music was put on throughout the home. Thankfully Lecter was a man of means and the Bose system was, in her mind, a godsend. Anastassia was unable to help herself, she stood in the now music filled home and just listened to Maid with the Flaxen Hair being played. The soft tones were soothing, especially now while her mind raced. She retrieved a small box wrapped with black paper. A blood red ribbon was tied neatly about the package.

Retreating to the dining room, the package was placed as the centerpiece of the table. With the shadows that were cast in the vast room, it was near invisible or would be until the candles were lit. “Perfect.” The single word was whispered to herself.

The other part of the gift was much too large to be left in the dining room. Anastassia had placed it in one of the lower rooms of Lecter’s home two days prior. She was hopeful that he had not looked; since no words had been spoken of the gift.

She paused once again. In the making of this night, everything had to be perfect. There was one place in Lecter’s home that she knew of but rarely bothered to go to. It was the cold storage. This was not just any sort of freezer. Lecter kept only the most select cuts of meats in this one. The source of the meat was to be kept for 48 hours with no food, yet plenty of water was given to such a beast. It helped to flush out any toxins that the animal may have produced from being captured. Too much adrenaline would easily spoil the taste of certain cuts after all.

So she went, down into the depths of his home and stared at the frosty glass panes and tried to decide what would be perfect. Anastassia knew she was not the chef that Lecter was, although under his tutelage she was much better than most Michelin three star rated chefs. This had to be something of perfection. The choice was made in the blink of an eye, Chateaubriand. Taking the select cut of meat, an eye fillet, she returned to the upstairs.

Using a trick or two taught by Lecter, Anastassia put the meat out to defrost. She needed to get everything ready before starting to cook. The table was set and the wine was picked out. It would be opened later to breathe for a bit.

The timing had to be right. She knew that Lecter would return home at a certain time. The menu would include the chateaubriand with both a red wine au jus and the béarnaise sauce. Truffled Alfredo potatoes would round out the meal for the entrée. Anastassia had decided to cook the meat as close to the ‘original’ recipe as she could. This was not something that had been taught by Lecter, instead she was using family recipe that had been passed through the Serdste family for generations.

The appetizer took a little while to figure out. Anastassia had not gone to the grocery; instead she planned on using what Lecter kept in stock within his home. Finally, a decision was made. Celeri-Rave Remoulade, celery root remoulade, was simple and it would be a refreshing course to start with. Dessert would also need to be something lighter to contract with the heavy entrée. Anastassia was preparing the meat while thinking over what would be for dessert.

This was the most difficult of the tasks. Lecter was quite particular when it came to food. When she was very young, a mere child still, she had wanted some sort of fast food for lunch. Lecter, bought the lunch but had taken half of it and thrown it into the waste bin. He then replaced the other half with a Kobe style ‘beef’ he had procured and pomme frites. The same went with the milkshake. He had given Anastassia only half and made an egg cream for her to finish with. She was a quick learner as it was, but then she knew truly how different food could be. She had not eaten fast food since that day.

A quick peek into the refrigerator gave her the idea for dessert. Individual black cherry clafoutis would finish the meal. The music changed somewhere in the midst of the cooking frenzy and she almost laughed. Anastassia shook her head with pure amusement. Apparently Lecter had much more of her playing the cello than she realized. She was listening to her own handiwork.

With everything finished, prepped or cooking it was time to get dressed.

Her body was well maintained. Anastassia would not have it any other way. Her soft skin was alabaster pale and would make the finest of silk weep with envy. Cosmetics were applied with a steady hand and she paid the most attention to her lips and eyes. Painted lips were dark red and her unusual dark eyes were done to emphasize the depths. Usually, long dark curls were worn up. Tonight they were left down. The locks tumbled down her back like a spill of ink across paper.

The dress was simple. It was an Armani little black dress that skimmed just above the knee and fit perfectly. A pair of black and red Jimmy Choo heels decorated her feet. No jewelry was worn save for a pair of diamond solitaire earrings that had been a gift from Lecter many years ago.

It was time to wait.

Anastassia sat in silence. Her body was completely still to the point that even the rise and fall of her chest from a breath taken was barely able to be seen. Her eyes opened at the sound of the car. She rose slowly. There was the feel of the engine that made her blood race as the luxury vehicle turned up the drive and entered into the garage. She procured a glass of wine and let it balance on her palm while waiting.

3..2..1..and the key hit the lock. Since her own car was hidden along with the normal belongings that a woman would carry, it was not like she had left clues to her presence in the large home. Lecter paused and deactivated the alarm. When he closed the door the alarm was, of course, reactivated. He knew she was here. The soft lingering scent of perfume wafted close to him. Most anyone else would never have known that the scent was even there. The second clue was the scent of dinner. Lecter couldn’t help but smile. She remembered.

Walking through the foyer he turned and there the protégée of Dr. Hannibal Lecter stood bathed in silence. Retrieving the wine from her upturned palm, Lecter kissed Anastassia’s cheek.

“Good evening ma Stassi.”

“Good evening Hannibal, I trust your day went well?” The rich cultured tones of her voice were polite, as always.

Anastassia helped him remove his jacket and together they retreated into the sitting room. She did not sit. Her role, by her own choosing, was of service tonight. Once the gifts were delivered she would retreat to elsewhere as a servant should.

They spoke quietly. It was mostly a question and answer time as Lecter quizzed the much younger woman over the day’s practices. His brow lifted. Lecter knew she was not telling the whole story.

“What are you leaving out my dear?”

“I have an item or two for you Hannibal. I hope you do not mind.” A dazzling smile was given to her mentor.

“Will I enjoy the surprises?”

“I believe so.”

“Very well then, I do suppose it is time to dine then.”

Dinner was served to Lecter. She waited in silence once again. When a glass was lifted a certain way, she refilled it. When the dip of a utensil was seen an action was taken. She served the man with ease and patience. The gift that made the centerpiece of the table was noted, but not spoken of. The meal was well planned and delicious. He remarked often of his pride in her skills. Anastassia would merely smile her thanks and nod her head. With the outwardly calm appearance, inside her soul soared with happiness.

The three course dinner was cleared away when Lecter finished. It was then and only then that their roles changed. Lecter allowed Anastassia to sit. She did so gratefully. The atmosphere changed as well. It was relaxed and jovial.

“What made you decide to do this ma Stassi?”

“’Tis a celebration Hannibal; you are a man that can have anything you wish so I hoped to provide you with something that would make you…..” The words trailed off. “…..react.”

“You have done a remarkable job my dear. It was truly a delight. I thank you. Your skills are a warm welcome after a long day.”

She beamed with a light that was shown from her very soul. Rising, the gift was presented at the table. Which was a bit unusual for them, normally gifts were exchanged between the two elsewhere.

Lecter opened the wrappings slowly and carefully. When the box was opened, another box lay in wait inside. Picking up the intricately carved box of bone, Lecter said nothing. It wasn’t until it was opened did he bother to speak.

Eyes flashed in surprise when he turned to speak to the younger woman. “Anastassia! How did you-“

She cut him off. “I have my ways Hannibal.”

“Tell me-“

“No.” She spoke softly. She would not reveal how she came to claim the set of woman’s jewelry.

Lecter stared at the exquisite pieces of jewelry. They had been his mother’s. When she was killed they had been passed on to his sister, Mischa. Every one of the pieces that were left had stolen by the men that had killed his beloved sister.

Anastassia rose silently. She walked through the grand home as if it were her own, that was her comfort level with both the home and its owner. Lecter followed silently. His hand still clutched the jewelry. The lower parts of the home were a maze, but Anastassia made her way through the maze with well-practiced ease.

Standing before the large steel door, she turned to Lecter and smiled. “For you dear Hannibal, I hope you enjoy the gift.”

She opened the small peephole of the door and stepped back for Lecter to see.

A woman lay crying in the depths of the well lit room. She must have been about ten years younger than Lecter himself. “Who?” He asked.

“She is the daughter of Petras Kolnas. While her father has been – “ Anastassia smirked. “- gone for a long time, when I found her she was actually wearing the jewels. I am afraid she does care much for me, perhaps you will have better luck with the lovely woman.”

Lecter could not help but smile at his protégé. The man that helped murder his sister had been dead for many years. This was his daughter. This was the final revenge. He kissed Anastassia’s lips softly and spoke his thanks just as soft. She motioned to a large tray covered with cloth beside the door. Instruments to work with were already placed out for him.

Anastassia did not say anything more to Lecter when she stepped away and retreated back upstairs and to the suite that she occupied in the House of Lecter.

Anastassia was sprawled out nearly naked on her bed. Lecter had found her upstairs when he was finished with his delightful gift. Still in the throes of blood lust, he took his delight out and Anastassia’s body throughout the night.

He wanted to mark and claim the younger woman. Alas, the marks would be in bad form. He did take her on a different level. When he entered her room, Anastassia stood quickly. Anything that was remotely human had drained from Lecter’s eyes. Before she could even speak, Anastassia was spun around and shoved face first into a wall. He was not gentle when he ripped through the pair of panties she wore. Lecter’s hand gripped her bottom hard and with a deft touch he parted the cleft. There was no warning when he thrust himself past the tight little star. Anastassia howled with the pain as it caught her off guard. Grabbing her wrists, Lecter pulled them up and over her head. His body beat against her’s until she was simply whimpering.

He came hard and quick. Like lava, his release burned deeply. Tears were in Anastassia’s eyes and with a long blink, they fell down her cheeks. Turning her around abruptly, Lecter kissed and licked the salty tears off her cheeks. Gently, Anastassia’s hand stroked his shoulders.

“Are you okay ma Stassi?” He was concerned. Lecter did not like breaking his favorite toys.

“Of course.” Anastassia stated before kissing his mouth.

Lecter picked her up and brought her back on to the bed. He was gentle once more, but possessive. He stroked the lean lines of her body. Soon, it began again. This time it was for her pleasure and not his alone.

Lecter was still resting between Anastassia parted thighs. His fingers continued to tease while she spoke on the phone.

“Tonight Antonio? I believe that could be arranged.” Anastassia’s voice purred into the phone. It was not because of the man that spoke, rather because of the man that lay between her thighs. Hips arched up as Lecter continued his ministrations and she glared at him. Any moment now and she would be screaming into the phone.

Lecter did not smile nor did his gaze shift from the woman above. He was still stroking her lazily. “What time to pick me up? Depends on what you have in mind.” She paused in order to bite her lip. Anastassia was trying to resist what Lecter was doing to her. She moved subtly. Lecter licked the sweetness from his fingers and still his expression did not change.

“Hm. Give me a time and place, I shall have my driver take me there.” Anastassia nudged Lecter with her thigh. He smiled now, because he would be the driver. “Until then Antonio.” The phone was clicked off and Anastassia succumbed to the pleasure of the flesh with her lover once again.

It was a painstakingly long process to get ready. Everything must be perfect after all. Lecter sat silently watching Anastassia dress for a different killer. He had already donned the chauffer’s uniform that he would wear this night. Shortly, it would be time to fetch the car.

Lips were colored a dark rich red wine. Eyes were smoky and richly painted as well. Every inch of alabaster flesh had been rubbed with the finest of creams. Anastassia wore her own flesh like it was the most beautiful of haute couture gowns. Perhaps it was, after all who did the stylist create for truly? Themselves.

Lecter helped Anastassia into a full length cashmere coat and went to fetch the car. She waited patiently for him. It took a little over a half hour for him to return. She frowned with the beep of the horn and walked out to the opened car door.

The game had started. Music played in the enclosed space of the limo while Anastassia relaxed. She truly had no idea how the night was going to turn out. There were no weapons on her body or in the small clutch she carried. This would be a battle of the wits and if she had her way it would be to the end.

The music stopped and so did the car. When Anastassia stepped out, she turned to the driver and kissed his lips.

“It is good to see you again Antonio. Did you have a problem subduing Hannibal?” She smiled.

“Not at all.” Antonio Paravaci kissed the back of Anastassia’s hand. He offered his arm to her and she took it. Anastassia’s fingertips brushed gently across his forearm and she smiled beautifully at him.

“Now it is time to really have some fun.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

((TW – Violence Blood Etc))

Anastassia walked with Antonio Paravaci into what was presented as his home. She knew better. The former resident had died approximately a week prior. She knew this for a fact; the woman had been her patient. Being the consummate professional that she was in the work place, the death was inevitable. The woman had stage IV cancer that had metastasized quickly throughout the vital organs. Anastassia’s sociopathic tendencies did not drift into the workplace.

Still, the smile was polite and she chatted warmly with the man while waiting for the possibility of a double cross. The long coat she wore was discarded upon entry. There was nothing beneath the coat save for a tiny scrap of silk that could barely be called panties. They cost more than many people made in a week. She kept the heels on and walked through the small home.

Paravaci watched her walk. She was seductive. Anastassia moved like a predator with the intent to find her prey. Sleek hips danced to the beat of her heart. He smiled while watching. She will be great fun, he thought.

Antonio Paravaci led her down the stairs and into a basement that was scraped clean. It was almost surgical in appearance. Her mentor stood in the center of the room attached to a cross like device, although Lecter’s feet still touched the floor. He was naked and drugged.

“You did a lovely job Antonio.”

He bowed and dipped his head. “Thank you my muse. “

A hand lifted palm up and extended to the man. “Syringe please Antonio.”

It was handed to her in silence. Anastassia did not bother to clean the area of selected skin; instead she simply injected Lecter with the dosage of narcan. She used it to counteract the dosage of opiates that Paravaci had given him.

Lecter woke, fighting. Anastassia was behind him and she pressed against the wooden cross and against his back. One arm wrapped around his chest and she held him gently. A slow smile appeared and she flashed it to Paravaci, who laughed with insane glee.

Lips painted dark whispered in Lecter’s ear. “Do you trust me dear Hannibal?” The laugh that stroked his skin after she had spoken could chill the skin of any mortal man. Nails, long and sharp, bit into his chest and drew downward slowly. With her own hands Anastassia Serdste ripped her mentor’s flesh.

“To thine own self be true ma Stassi.” Lecter spoke quietly.

She smiled beautifully at Paravaci once more. Turning to face the tethered man, a flick of the tongue tasted the drips of still warm blood. Lecter inhaled her scent and the coppery bite of his own blood. In the strange circumstance of betrayal, he was oddly aroused.

The smear of blood on her lips was offered to Paravaci to taste. With a sweeping grand gesture she offered up the body of Hannibal Lecter as well. Anastassia took a seat. She watched and waited while the abuse fell onto Lecter’s flesh. Most of it was for his ears rather than the physical. Antonio Paravaci screamed and cajoled with the non-speaking Lecter. He laughed at his captive’s arousal while Anastassia merely relaxed and watched. It was when Paravaci brandished a large blade that she stepped in.

“No Antonio. Not yet. Lecter needs to suffer for all that he put us through.” Her voice was like a sing-song and the beautiful smile was now somewhat broken. “Tell him Antonio. Tell my Father what you know.” She took the knife.

The words started off as a ramble while Lecter glanced at the man. His face betrayed neither pain nor hurt at the betrayal of his once loyal protégé. He merely watched and listened to the man ranting.

“You speak as a rational man Dr. Lecter but you are anything but.” For the moment Paravaci appeared to regain sanity. “You killed my family. You killed my grandfather. It is now only my mother and I. You tried to destroy us and now it is time for me to destroy you.”

There was a razor between Paravaci’s fingers when the strikes against Lecter’s body began again. The cuts were small and somewhat shallow. The show of blood was a masterpiece that Lecter might have applauded himself if his flesh was not the canvas.

It was the moment that Paravaci grabbed Anastassia’s hand and thrust the woman against Lecter that caused the surprise. The woman was moved as Paravaci wished and she moved willingly. Her lean body smeared with blood now writhed against Lecter’s in the promise of passion. Paravaci attempted to mount the woman that was pressed between himself and his nemesis.

Anastassia kissed Lecter softly at first and he returned the kiss to her. The one person that knew him and his peccadillos, even now, could stir a reaction. Her fingers slipped through the blood and the sticky wetness of bloodied flesh that was before her. The scrap of blood wetted silk caused the friction across the length of Lecter’s shaft. Within moments, Hannibal Lecter’s pleasure exploded against Anastassia’s belly. There was a shriek of anger from the man behind her.

She shushed the young man softly and stroked his hair ever so tenderly. “There is always later Antonio.” She quieted his fury at being unable to perform. In that moment she was but a bloody wraith in the sterile basement, she sat back in the chair to watch again.

Paravaci took his anger out upon Lecter once again. He beat the man furiously with a whip made for show horses. The colors of the tails driving through the air created a pastel rainbow that sung with the bells attached to the handle. Over and over again the whip found their target upon the blood smeared flesh of Lecter.

He jerked and moved with each strike but the refusal to cry out was evident. It was when his arm began to tire that Antonio asked for the knife. Obliging, Anastassia brought it to him. She stood behind the men in the brutal tableaux of blood and pleasure. When Paravaci reached for it, Anastassia moved the blade back closer to her.

“No. Speak your mind Antonio. Tell Hannibal what you told me.”

He was such a good boy under his mother’s tutelage and now Anastassia’s. So he did as she asked and began to speak. “I wanted to be like you Hannibal. I heard the stories my entire life. How the beaten boy came back from the grave to win. Your sister must have made a delicious meal. It truly would have been one for you to have enjoyed as well.” He smiled at the captured man. “My grandfather, I only knew him briefly, but he told me of what he had done. I did not know it was you until many years later when my mother recognized your name. My mother. My mother was a cruel bitch that liked to beat me. She taught me the seduction of killing as much as my grandfather did. Although, it was easier for us to do as such since most of Eastern Europe does not pay attention to what happens to their peasants.” He spit.

Anastassia watched Lecter closely while the boy spoke. Lecter’s eyes met her gaze and he gave the slightest of smiles to the woman before him. She returned the smile to her mentor.

“I knew who you were long before anyone else Dr. Lecter. I knew. So I mirrored my kills, I wanted you to know me. I wanted you to be the father that I never had. Instead, I found your daughter.” Paravaci motioned to Anastassia. “She was much more willing than you would ever be. I am the master artist now and you are to be but a forgotten face upon the FBI’s list of serial kill-….”

With a sweeping motion the knife in Anastassia’s hand became a weapon once more. The arc of her body when she grabbed Antonio Paravaci’s hair and used the knife to slit the boy’s throat from ear to ear was as seductive as anything that had ever been seen before by Lecter.

There was blood. There was a lot of blood. It sprayed across Hannibal Lecter’s body like an erupting storm. The rest covered Anastassia as well. The knife and the body were both dropped at Lecter’s feet and she stepped forward. The binds were not undone; she let him stand there while her lips sought Lecter’s own.

The kiss given was reciprocated with such favor that the world stopped moving in that instant. Breaking away, Anastassia spoke softly. “You are most difficult of a man to plan a birthday gift for Hannibal. Happy Birthday nonetheless, I do hope you enjoyed yourself.” The smile that she gave her mentor was genuine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Weeks had passed since Anastassia had given Lecter the ultimate in gifts. He was sitting alone in his office pondering the happenings of the last few years. She was truly more than he had ever hoped for her to become. It was not Lecter’s original intent to mold the young woman in such a way.

At first, he was fascinated with her mind and how pliable she was with new information. With her it was not the simple a b and c. Instead, she took a b c and could speak with authority in seven new languages. The fact that she did not need to show off her abilities were a delight as well.

When he began having sex with Anastassia it was to see how well he could manipulate her with such actions. The test was somewhat of a failure. She looked at sex for personal pleasure. To her, the physicality of such meant little more than a object that could be purchased in one of the local adult boutique. Eventually, it became a mutually enjoyed pleasure between them both.

Anastassia was even more interesting to him now than when he first laid eyes on her. She was a rather strange mix of the hidden sociopathic nature that they shared and the genuine virtuous woman that she was as well.

Now what to do with the woman? A knock on the door shook Lecter from his reverie.

It was Jack Crawford.

“Hello Jack, please come in.”

Jack Crawford passed through the door with ease, even for a large man like himself. “I apologize for the intrusion Dr. Lecter. I was asked to deliver this.” In his large hand was a small envelope. “It is a thank you card from Bella.” He explained. “She wanted me to tell you that the chicken soup was the best she had ever tasted.”

Lecter smiled and took the envelope. “Please deliver my thanks to her Jack. I am pleased she enjoyed it.”

The two men took seats and began to talk. Lecter was still distracted with the thoughts of his protégé and the distraction was noted by Crawford. “Is something troubling you Doctor?”

“No. I am fine. The change in weather has apparently left me too much time to spend inside of my own head Jack.” It was true.

Crawford was in a jovial mood and chuckled. “Apparently you need to spend more time with that stunning protégé of yours Doctor.”

The smile that Lecter gave him was somewhat thin. Perhaps Jack Crawford was correct he thought. It had been two weeks since he had seen the fair Dr. Serdste after all. She was out of the country and teaching a seminar in microsurgery at the Royal College of Surgeons in London.

“Perhaps you are correct, Jack. I have not seen her as of late. She is out of the country doing a short teaching seminar in London.”

“I am surprised you did not decide to join her. You two seem quite inseparable.” Crawford looked thoughtful for a moment. “When is she due back?”

“A week. “

“I believe you will survive a little longer without her.” Crawford chuckled at his colleague. “I am not sure the rest of us will.”

There was a faint hint of amusement in Lecter’s eyes. “I have been a bachelor for many years Jack. I expect I shall be one for many more.”

“You know, the happiest day of my life was when Bella agreed to be my wife. I am surprised that you have not made an honest woman out of Anastassia Serdste yet.”

A bit of tightness formed around Lecter’s eyes. Truly, it had never been considered. He and Anastassia were not in love. Yes, they cared about each other. He would not deny that there was a possibility that he did love Anastassia. It was a paternal love that he held for her. Lecter was certain that she felt the same. While Anastassia came from a good and loving family, her father had been quite absent in upbringing. Lecter filled that void somewhat. He was not certain that neither he nor Anastassia actually had the ability to be in love. “We do not have that sort of relationship Jack.”

Crawford laughed now and shook his head. “Not that sort of relationship? The two of you dote on each other constantly. She is protective of you as you are of her. It is well known in the Bureau that the two of you are sleeping together. Besides she has never been seen with another man and you have not been seen with another woman in years.”

Lecter was amused by this. He had not realized that his personal life was a subject of gossip within the BAU division that Crawford controlled. He began to consider the possibilities. Perhaps, it would be quite the advantage to have Anastassia as his partner. Their shared estates aside, it would be a well-made match in many ways. The downfall would be if either of them was found out. How much plausible deniability could there be?

Lecter and Crawford continued to chat until it was time for Lecter’s next appointment.

A week later when Lecter retrieved Anastassia from the Baltimore airport, he was still considering the idea that Crawford put into his mind.

“How was your flight?”

“Good. The entire trip was actually. I only had one problem. The food was lacking compared to your table.” She smiled.

Lecter returned the smile. “What would you say about us getting married ma Stassi?”

Anastassia was fairly certain that she did not hear Lecter properly. “Pardon me Hannibal; I must have missed what you said.”

“What do you think of us becoming husband and wife?”

“Dear lord…..”

-FIN-

Thank you everyone that put up with me writing this. I know it took forever to finish. I hope you enjoyed the fic. This may become a trilogy. I have started another new chapter. I also am found on other places –

Twitter - @epileticmuse

Tumblr – sherlocksreverie.tumblr.com and beatofbutterflywings.tumblr.com

AO3 – sherlocksreverie or nefariousreverie

Much love,

Risa


End file.
